Playing Dirty
by OdairBear
Summary: When Beatrice Prior moves to Virginia because of her dads job, she left her whole life behind, including a boyfriend who broke her heart. Starting fresh may be good for some people but for Tris it's just annoying. So when she meets a boy named Four, her life begins to fall apart, yet come together at the same time. Will Four be able to break down Tris' walls?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stare outside of the car window, the sound of raindrops hitting the pavement fill my ears. When my father told me we were moving to Virginia so he could take on a government job, I was shocked at first. The shock somehow turned into sorrow and now here I am wallowing in my own misery.

I miss Chicago. I miss the tall buildings. I miss the way the streets used to look at night when all of the city lights were turned on. Mostly, I miss my boyfriend Elijah. He was good to me, even my parents approved of him. He made me happy when I felt down. He made me feel as if I was the only girl in the world. I gave him everything, my heart, my soul, even my virginity. The fact that I have to leave him behind has broken me so much that I'm to the point where I feel as if I'm irreparable.

Elijah broke my heart. He didn't even want to try long-distance. Which is understandable but I feel as if he should've at least wanted to give it a shot. The way he dumped me was unacceptable though. As soon as I told him that I was moving he started crying and shouting obscenities at me. He told me he never loved me and that he only went out with me because I was convenient for him. I know it's not true but I can't help but wonder what I could've done differently to save me from all of this heartbreak.

I've been getting bad thoughts ever since I left. Thoughts of suicide and self-harm mainly. I haven't had them in the longest time. It's peculiar that just one event can trigger so many feelings that I thought I left behind for good years ago.

I haven't told anyone, even my parents. They'd just get scared and put me in a Mental hospital again. I sigh and roll my window down sticking my hand out of the window to feel the raindrops against my skin. "Beatrice put your window up," my father commands from the driver's seat and I oblige.

When we arrive at our new house, it's huge. It catches me off guard because my parents always taught against self-indulgence. "I know what you're all thinking, but work is paying for it," is his reasoning for it.

I try to contain my excitement but I'm practically shaking. When we all get inside, I wander off and inspect the house.

The living room is large and spacious with high ceiling and floor to ceiling windows over-looking the Potomac River. I head upstairs an find the master suite which I'm sure is going to be my parents rooms. Then I find the rooms off to the side which I assume are for Caleb and me.

They're large and have more windows over-looking the water. I claim the room on the corner for myself considering it has a balcony off of it. I set my luggage down in the closet and begin to unpack my clothing, putting it away in the dresser. I lay down on my bed which is extremely comfortable. This house is everything my mother and father have preached against, which I can't say I mind. I head downstairs and find that the house has a pre-stocked library/study for my father, but I assume Caleb will get quite a lot of use out of it as well.

I head downstairs into the basement, the house has a private screening room with luxurious leather recliners and a large screen at the front of the room. I look around some more, there's a pool table and a bar area, which probably won't be used often due to the fact that neither of our parents drink.  
I go back upstairs and outside onto the deck. The rain falls steadily hitting my head and shoulders. There's a pool and a hot tub outside on the deck. Our whole house is on top of a hill and the river is in view from the entire backyard.

When I go back inside I try to hide my affection for the house. However at the moment I'm like a kid in a candy store. I look around for Caleb and as I figured he's in the library. I chuckle to myself and he looks up at me. "Beatrice this house is amazing," he says.  
"I know, it's so strange though. The way mom and dad are acting about it. They're acting like it's no big deal. When in fact this is almost a culture shock for us," I say and he laughs. "Relax, they're just treating it like it's a regular house because they don't want to acknowledge how self-indulgent everything is," he says and I nod. I head back out to the car to find that another moving truck has pulled in the driveway. I grab some remaining suitcases out of our grey Honda Odyssey and carry them up to my room. I unpack more stuff into my closet and dressers and the movers bring all the remaining boxes up to my room.

I unpack my books, CD's, necessities, and shoes. I finish unpacking everything and my room looks exactly like it did in the old house, just with hardwood floors and a lot more space. I go into my bathroom and unpack my personal hygiene stuff. The bathroom's luxurious too with a Jacuzzi tub and everything.

I head back downstairs and Caleb and mom are waiting for me. "Beatrice we were just coming to get you. It's time to register you for school," She says and we all head out to the car. We drive for about twenty minutes then we cross the bridge into DC. "Where are we going?" I ask.

"Oh I thought Caleb would've told you. You're going to be attending a private school in the district. It's called The Faction School. It's one of the top schools in the nation," she explains. I mutter, "Wow."

We arrive there and considering its Sunday there are no students there. We arrive at the registrar's office and they get Caleb registered first. He decides to take all advanced classes. When it's time for me to register I find out that since I was in the International Baccalaureate program at my last school that I'm currently taking senior level classes despite only being a sophomore. "Beatrice, this means that you can graduate early since you've maintained a consistent 4.5 GPA while being in the IB Program. You've earned enough credits to technically graduate from your core classes but I'm afraid you don't have enough elective credits to graduate plus you need a personal finance class and four years of gym and considering you've only taken two years of gym there are actually ways you can get around it so you can graduate this year. So first I'm going to suggest that for gym you can take regular gym and a personal fitness class which would give you the two gym credits you need. Then you'd take personal finance as your third class. Then I'd suggest AP Statistics for your fourth class. Then your last three classes you can take all electives then you'll have enough credits to graduate this year. So what classes are you interested in taking."

"Well, I guess I'll do like you suggested by taking, gym, personal fitness, AP statistics and personal finance, then I want to take AP French, Art, and Choir, if that works?"

"It most certainly will dear," She says while smiling at me. "Mom is Caleb graduating early too?"

"Honey he could've graduated last year but he insists he wants a normal high school experience before going off to college so he's staying to play football," my mother explains. "Oh, okay," I say.

"Thank you so much for your help," I say, thanking the registrar. She hands me my schedule and we all head home for the day. When we arrive home my dad asks to see my schedule. "Beatrice shouldn't you be focused on your studies as opposed to taking all of these elective classes?"

"I'm only taking these so I can graduate this year," I explain and he nods his head. "Well done," He says before giving all of his undivided attention to Caleb. I've always known Caleb was his favorite.

I head up to my room and get lost in a book. By the time I'm almost finished my mother's calling me down for dinner, I help set the table and we all sit down after food's done being served. Before we eat we say a prayer about what we're thankful for then we begin to eat. We mainly eat in silence until Caleb and father begin conversing about his new job.

When dinner is over Caleb and I clean up then I head upstairs to take a shower in my fancy new bathroom. I lock the door and begin to undress, I stare skeptically at my body still in disbelief at what I see. My body has changed so much in the past few months that it's scaring me. My hips have gotten wider and my breasts have gotten significantly larger. However I still wear bra's meant for A-cups when I'm probably at a C-cup now.

The girl in the mirror is not me. It's someone else and I'm not sure I'll be able to get used to her. When I get in the shower, I look around for the shower head but I can't find it; when I turn the shower on, water starts falling out of the ceiling nearly giving me a heart attack. I calm down and begin washing myself, starting with my body then my hair.

When I get out of the shower I tie my hair in a bun and apply my acne medication. I'm going to wait until tomorrow morning to blow dry my hair so it doesn't get knots in it while I sleep. I brush my teeth and put my retainers in. Then I change into my pajamas so I can head back to my bedroom to fall asleep to the lull of rainfall.

When I wake up the next morning I wash off my face and brush my teeth. I change into a grey v-neck long sleeve top, black jeans, and grey converse. I blow dry my hair and it falls down to my waist. I'm probably going to have to ask my mother to cut it soon.

When I head downstairs my mother has breakfast prepared for Caleb and I, we eat in silence until mother breaks it, "So are you two excited for your first day of school." Caleb smiles whereas I just internally groan, "I mean it's not going to be that bad for me because I'm basically just taking all electives," I say.

"Glad to see you're looking at this situation in a positive light Beatrice," my mother says and I smile. "Okay so you guys are going to have to take a taxi to school today because I have to use the car but after school we can go car shopping for you Caleb," mother says and Caleb gets this wide goofy grin on his face. I understand though, if I was getting a car I'd freak out too. "Thanks mom," he gushes and the taxi pulls up into our long driveway.  
We get in the cab and Caleb gives him the address of our school. I rummage through my backpack for my schedule and try to memorize everything so I won't be completely lost. I look at the map the registrar gave me and I mark off what rooms my classes are in. First period I have French, followed by Art, AP Statistics, choir, personal finance, gym, and personal fitness.

When we arrive at the school doorsteps I'm still in awe of the schools architecture. The marble building has columns on the front of the building, then at the top it has the school's logo followed by it's name 'The Faction School.'

I walk into the building and look at my schedule. I look for my locker number then once I find it, I glance down at the schedule again to get my locker combination. I put it in then put my backpack away, except my phone which I grab to put in my jeans pocket and my schedule and map which I carry in my hand.

I head to my first class AP French but to no avail do I find it. I walk around occasionally looking down at my map. Then I walk into a wall, or at least that's what I thought it was. When I look up however, it's a different story. When I look up I see who might be the most attractive person I've ever laid eyes on. He has brown hair and blue eyes that you could get lost in forever. "Sorry," I mumble looking down and trying to walk away. However he places a hand on my shoulder before I can get away.  
"You're new here," he says more of a fact than it is a question.

"I'm Four by the way," he says with a cocky smile. I swallow before I speak, "Beatrice."

"Do you need some help finding your class Tris?" He asks and I get annoyed with him, "My name isn't Tris."

"I know, I just thought it sounded more interesting than Beatrice. You should consider it. Anyways do you need help?"

"Actually yes I do, I have no clue how to navigate this school," I say with a nervous laugh. "Where are you heading?"

"AP French," I say. To my surprise he responds in French, "Ainsi suis-je, je vais vous y conduire." (So am I, I'll take you there.)

"Merci, Monsieur," (Thank you, Mister) I say and he smiles at me. We walk to class together and we sit down at the same table with five other people. "Hey guys this is Tris," Four says introducing me. "Tris, this is Zeke, Shauna, Max, Harrison, and Lauren," He says introducing them to me. We all greet each other with hello's and I can see myself being friends with all of them.

For the duration of class we do a few worksheets and the rest of class is free discussion as long as we speak in French. Everyone at our table is interested in me which confuses me but I go along with it. I tell them where I'm from and about my life before I moved here. I tell them about my dad's job transferring and having to leave my boyfriend behind and they all act sympathetic towards me.

When class is over Four walks me to art, and I thank him. I enter the room and sit down at one of the stools. The girl next to me introduces herself, "Hi I'm Christina."

"I'm Be- I mean Tris," I say and she smiles warmly at me. "Nice to meet you Tris," then a brunette haired boy walks into the classroom and Christina's face lights up. "And Tris, this is Will," she says excitedly.

I smile at him and he sits on the other side of Christina. It looks like they have a thing going on, which is good considering how cute they look together. When class starts we're asked to draw what we'd get as a tattoo if we'd ever get one so I start to sketch three ravens to represent each member of my family. When our teacher, Tori, comes around to check on our artwork she stops at mine. "Wow, good job Tris, anything in particular that inspired this?" She asks.

"Yes, it's my family," I say and she nods in appreciation. "When you turn 18 stop by my parlor I'd love to give you this," she says before whispering in my ear, "Or stop by later today, I have no problem tattooing minors as long as you don't tell where you got it from."  
I smile at her, "Maybe I will." I think it over in my head it'd honestly be a good idea. Something just for me, I wouldn't have to show anyone or tell anyone.

When class ends I head to my next class and this time I find it on my own. Arriving at my AP Statistics classroom, I see Zeke and Shauna sitting in the back. I sit in the row 2nd to the back so I can turn around and talk to them if I really want to. We converse until class starts, then about five minutes after the bell rings, Four walks in late. "Mr. Eaton is there any reason why you want to explain your tardiness?" Mr. Fister asks. Four just shrugs and sits down in the back next to Zeke.

When I ponder his last name in my head I try to pinpoint where I've heard it. _Eaton, _I think and then it hits me. It can't be though, it's so unlikely. Then again this is DC. He's the president's son.

Ugh, now I'm really curious as to if he is or not but I don't want him to be freaked out by me so I guess I'll just keep quiet until he does something that affirms my suspicions.

"Why were you late Mr. Eaton?" Shauna teases. "Oh I was busy…" Four says cockily and I really don't even want to know what he was doing.

"Who's the lucky girl today?" Zeke asks. "Arielle, she wouldn't leave me alone so I just wanted to get it over with," Four says, laying his head down on the desk.

"Where'd you do it?" Zeke asks. "Theater dressing rooms," Four says.

I roll my eyes annoyed at the fact that he's just another playboy. "Want to go Shauna?" Zeke says suggestively and I can hear her smack his arm. "No Zeke."

"Are you sure Shauna? There's a couch back there," Four says trying to help Zeke out. Apparently it works because within seconds Shauna's talking to the teacher about how she feels like she's going to pass out and Zeke volunteers to walk her over to the clinic. "Really?" I turn around and ask Four, annoyed at him.

"You're not in Chicago anymore Trissy," Four says. "What's that supposed to mean?" I ask him.

"People here play dirty Tris, you either play the game or not. I really suggest playing though, its fun," he says with a wink. Mr. Fister gives a whole lecture on ratios and I practically fall asleep. He proceeds to give us the homework ten minutes before the bell rings and I finish it quickly.

Zeke returns and tells Mr. Fister he dropped her off at the clinic, but considering the look on Mr. Fisters face he isn't buying it. However, he just lets Zeke off the hook. "That was the best sex we've ever had," Zeke brags to Four. "So did you take Shauna to the clinic?" I ask sarcastically.

"No but she needs it considering the way she's walking right now," Four fist bumps Zeke. "That a boy," Four says as if he's a proud father.

I roll my eyes, disgusted at the whole exchange. Maybe I should be friends with Christina and Will instead, at least they actually seem like decent people.

I walk to Chorus when I notice Four following me. "Are you stalking me or something?" I tease. "No, I'm just heading to my class," He says nonchalantly. When we arrive at the choir classroom I'm surprised to see that he follows me in. I turn to him, "You're seriously in Chorus?"

He nods. "Yes, do you have a problem with that Tris?" He asks causing me to blush. "No, I just don't know many guys that take choir," I say semi-embarrassed.

"Well Tris, you'll soon find out that I'm not like many guys," he says with a wink before going to sit down. As soon as he sits down a mob of girls surround him and I roll my eyes but he must catch it, because he raises an eyebrow at me. "Jealous Tris? There's still a seat on my lap if you want it," he says while patting his leg, apparently though one of the girls finds this to be a perfect opportunity to sit on his lap.

I get annoyed so I walk over to him and the girl that just sat on his lap. "Excuse me you're sitting in my seat," I say bitchily. Four pushes her off and I sit in his lap, I lean in and whisper in his ear, "I'm never going to be one of your whores, deal with it."

I get up and I smile sarcastically as the girl reclaims her place on his lap. He looks dumbfounded and I sit down in a chair across the room. When Mr. Johnson comes in he motions for us all to stand up. He stands at the piano and begins going through various warm ups that I don't know but I catch on.  
We learn some Christmas songs for the winter concert coming up. After that class is over and we're dismissed to lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter being so short i've already written the third chapter and it's SUPER long so when I reach thirty reviews i'll post the third chapter. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 2

At lunch Zeke invites me to sit with them but I decline the offer. Instead I opt for looking for Christina. Instead of finding her I find Caleb sitting over with Zeke and Four. Since I can't find Christina I sit next to Caleb. "I thought you weren't sitting with us Tris," Zeke teases. "Well I wasn't until I saw Caleb over here," I say.

Four raises an eyebrow, "what is he your boyfriend or something?" Caleb breaks out into hysterics and I join in, "what the hell, no he's my brother." I smirk slightly at Four. He was jealous, and that gives me power over him. I bite my lip slightly and start eating my food.

While we're sitting down Zeke announces he's holding a party Friday after the football game. Caleb informs me that he's joining their practice today and the coach is determining whether he'll make varsity or not. He's going to make varsity though, He's good enough.  
When the bell rings Four corners me. "So Tris, I was wondering if you'd come to Zeke's party as my date," he says and I laugh. "Not after that little stunt you pulled with that little Ariella chick. I'm not like that Four and I wish you'd stop pursuing me like this because you're not going to get in my pants no matter how hard you try," I say and he almost looks hurt. I guess he's not used to rejection or something.  
I head to personal finance and that class is incredibly boring. I'm not even sure how I stayed awake the whole class period. Once that's finished I head off to Gym, luckily for the rest of the day I've been able to navigate my way around the school pretty decently. I arrive at the gym and I share this period with Four, Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Will, Uriah, and Caleb. We end up running the mile today and I end up getting a 5:11 which is pretty decent apparently because the gym teacher asks me to come out for the track team. I come in third in the whole class with only Four and Uriah coming before me.

When the three of us are finished we all wait on the bleachers for everyone else to finish. Caleb surprisingly is right after me followed by Zeke and Will. "Wow good job Tris," all of the boys say congratulating me. I feel a bit flustered from all the attention but I try my hardest not to blush.

Class is finished when the last few girls cross the end line with a time of sixteen minutes. When we head inside Four corners me again. "Why don't you like me Tris?" He asks and I laugh. "It's not that I don't like you as a person, I just think that your personality could use some adjusting," I say, being brutally honest.  
I begin to walk away but he just talks louder so the whole gym to hear, "Like what Tris? How can I improve for you?!"

"Stop being so cocky, stop bragging about all the girls you sleep with, Stop being a douche, And quit acting like a little boy when you don't get something you want!" I say yelling at him loud enough for everyone to hear. I run off into the girl's locker room, retying the laces of my sneakers. Christina follows me in, "Tris what on earth was that? I've never seen Four that angry."

"He's been trying to get me to fuck him since the beginning of the school day and then he asked me how he could change for me and I gave him my honest opinion." I say and Christina shakes her head. "Oh Tris, no one tells Four off like that. He's not used to rejection so my guess is that he's going to do anything he can to get you now. Good luck," she says before running off.

I emerge from the locker room and four's nowhere in sight, The bell rings and I don't have to go anywhere because I have personal fitness. Coach Dixon asks me what I want to do and I ask if he has any gym mats. He gets them out for me and they're actually quite large so I figure I can just start tumbling.

I'm kind of pissed off right now and that's when I work my hardest. I start off by just doing back handsprings to warm up considering I haven't tumbled all week because of the move. I do a standing back tuck after that and I'm relieved when I look around that no one is watching. I start off by running into a round-off, back handspring, back handspring, ending the pass with a double full. I smile to myself when I'm done because I nailed it.

I keep doing advanced tumbling passes out of boredom and they improve every time I do them. When I turn around I see one of the girls who was hanging with Four in chorus. "Good job girl, I didn't know you could tumble like that," She says.  
"I'm Jennifer, I'm captain of the cheer team," she says and I raise an eyebrow. "Have you ever cheered before?"

"No, I used to do gymnastics but I mainly just take private tumbling lessons now for fun," I say while crossing my arms. "Well you should join the cheer team, I won't even make you try out based on what I just saw," she says and I smile. "Sure whens your next practice?"

"Today, we practice when the football players have practice," I nod. "Okay I'll be there," I say considering I have nothing better to do.

I return to tumbling, and she watches me intently I finish my current pass with a double full. "Woah, how long did it take you to get that?"

"About three months after I got my single full," I say proudly and she smiles in response. "Have you ever flied before?"  
"Like that thing where you lift a girl in the air?" I ask confused. She nods excitedly, "Yeah, that's the thing."  
"No but I'd be open to trying it," I say. She runs into the weight room and emerges with shauna and two other girls I've never seen. "Are you flexible Tris?" Shauna asks.  
"I guess so," I say awkwardly. "I guess we can start you with just doing preps," she comments and I nod in understanding.

"Okay," They lift me up in the air at chin height first then higher so their arms are fully extended. "Now try a Liberty," they say while motioning to Jennifer who's currently showing me the positions. I do it without a problem and they bring me down. "Okay I want you to try these on ground before we even try flying you with them," she says. "Okay so this is an arabesque," She says while she points her leg out behind her and turns her hip socket out so her leg is sticking straight out.  
I mimic the pose and I do it the same way she did. "Good job, now can you try pulling it into a scorpion," she suggests and I know what that is so I do it almost effortlessly. "Can you do a needle?" she asks and simultaneously I pull my leg up so it's completely straight. The girls all clap and I smile a bit.  
"Now do a heel stretch then pull it into a bow and arrow," she demonstrates and I do as she asks.

They all give me small golf claps. "Now you can try to do that while flying if you want. You don't have to if you don't want to though." I raise my eyebrows, "Well why not."

They hoist me up into the air and I start from a liberty then pull it up into a needle. I move back down to a liberty and switch feet. I pull my leg up into a heel stretch, pulling my leg behind my head I push my arm through then do a double twist down. "Woah Tris, you're definitely on the cheer team," Shauna says.

I smile awkwardly. I'm not even sure that this is something that I want but considering that I'm pretty good at it I might as well. Everyone returns to the weight room and I follow them out of curiosity wondering what's so interesting in there. That's when I see him, shirtless, lifting weights angrily. Wow I really must've pissed him off. I stare at his body though, the way his muscles flex is so attractive. I finally think I'm beginning to understand why all of these girls throw themselves at him.

I head back to the gym and start tumbling again. When the bell rings I'm still tumbling but school's over anyways all I have to be on time for is cheer practice but that's out on the football field anyways which is just out the door so I continue practicing anyways.

When I land the layout ending the pass I was doing, I head towards the locker rooms and wash up. Christina walks up to me, "So I hear you're on the cheer team with me now?!"

"You heard correct," I say. "Well you can't practice in that, but don't worry I have lots of extra practice clothes here in my gym locker," she says while putting her combination in. She tosses me a bright blue sports bra and black spandex along with a blue bow. I change into the clothes and this bra makes my boobs look huge but it compresses them at the same time. I change into my Nikes and she looks at me disapprovingly, "We're going to have to get you some real cheer shoes fast."

I chuckle slightly and we head out onto the field. We're all out there before the football players and I notice that Christina and I are the only ones wearing sports bras. "They don't like to wear them because it's so cold out here they're just big babies though," Christina says and I laugh.

We warm up by working on flexibility which I have no problem with. I work on getting my over splits and by the time I'm done I have a hyperextended scorpion. The football players come out on the field and I watch for Caleb and he finally comes out on the field, and the last one following him is Four. Now I know how he got that nickname. He stares at me, causing me to blush. God I hate him.

When we're done stretching we go over jumps. I know what a toe-touch is so I'm fairly good at it. Then we move on to pikes and hurdlers neither of which I know. I catch onto hurdlers really quick but in all honesty I suck at pikes.

We start flying and I do all of the drills we worked on earlier. I do more bows and arrows along with needles since they're the hardest positions. When we're done with flying I receive praise from all of my teammates and I finally feel like I'm finding my place.

"Let's tumble girls!" Jennifer says, we're working on back handsprings first. This is all child's play for me but I try to make the most of it. I do back handsprings for almost two thirds the length of the football field and when I'm done I realize that a lot of people are staring at me. I blush and then look down at the ground as I walk back.

"Good job girly," Krista says to me and I smile meekly. We proceed to work on aerials then round-offs into back handsprings and tucks.  
After that we do the most advanced tumbling passes we know so I do a Round-off, Handspring, Whip, Full, Whip, Handspring, double full. Everyone stares at me in awe and I do a little bow as a joke. "Tris can you help teach them tumbling because obviously you're a little bit ahead of the game." I laugh and proceed to spot some girls for their back handsprings.

When we're done with tumbling we learn a dance, which is a little too sexual for my tastes but I go along with it anyways. We work on it for about half an hour then by the time we're done practice is over and I'm just waiting for football practice to be over so I can get Caleb. I reach into my bag and pull out my long sleeved grey shirt and put it on over the sports bra. When their practice is over the coach pulls aside Caleb and talks to him for a while. Four walks over to me and sits down next to me, "Aren't you cold?" He asks gesturing to my outfit.  
"Not really," I say and he laughs. "You're really impressive Tris," he says licking his lips.

I blush and turn away. _I don't like him, why am I blushing? _I think. He uses a finger to turn my head around, "It's okay I don't care that you're blushing Tris," he says with that arrogant smirk that I hate. "How did Caleb do?" I ask trying to get the subject off myself.

"He did great actually, he's probably going to be our new running back," Four says and I smile. "I wish you liked me Tris he says," I feel a pang in my heart but I know he's only saying this to manipulate me.

"Why so then you could fuck me then toss me to the side? I don't think so," I say with a huff. I guess this pisses him off enough he leaves. With that Jennifer walks up to him and grabs his arm. They walk off into the sunset together, presumably to fuck each other than forget about it the next day.

I stand up as Caleb walks towards me and we head to the front of the school. "Mom's here," he says pointing to the van. We get inside and Caleb shakes excitedly. "Time to go car shopping," mom says and I feel as if Caleb could shit his pants any second now.

We arrive at a dealership and we all walk around for a while. Caleb decides on a black Range Rover and mom actually gets it for him. "Mom! What is wrong with you?" I ask pulling her to the side. "What? It's practical," she says with a wink and I internally groan.

Caleb gets to drive his car off of the lot and I ride with him as opposed to mom. "You lucky son of a bitch," I mutter quietly enough so he can't hear me. "I can't believe she let you get this," I exclaim and Caleb smiles at me. "Neither can I. Isn't this awesome?"

"Sure, I just don't know what's happening anymore," I say softly. "Relax Beatrice it's fine," he says in response and I want to believe him, but everything I was raised on tells me I can't.

When we get home I go straight upstairs to my room, not even caring about eating dinner, I do my nighttime ritual then I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SO I GOT THIRTY REVIEWS! SO AS PROMISED HERE'S YOUR EXTRA LONG CHAPTER 3**

Chapter 3 (Tobias POV)

"Why so then you could fuck me then toss me to the side? I don't think so," Tris says with a huff. I bite my lip in frustration. Then I get up and leave. I walk towards the front of the school and Jennifer grabs my arm. I smirk at her then I text my driver telling him not to bother coming to pick me up. "I kind of don't have a ride Jen," I say.

"It's fine you can drive my car," she says. We walk over to her BMW and I get in the driver's seat. She grabs a blanket from the back and I smile to myself. She gets in the passenger's seat and I laugh. "Am I getting road head?" I say while raising an eyebrow.

"If that's what you want," she purrs and I bite my lip. "Well that definitely sounds appealing," I respond.

She laughs, "Well I live all the way over in Alexandria so we have a while." I start the car and she covers my lap with the blanket. "Well I last a while so we'll probably have to finish in your house anyway," I say in response.

"I know Four, I've heard plenty about how long you can last," she says and I raise an eyebrow. "Oh really? Like what?"  
"Well Molly said it took you over an hour to cum," she says and I laugh slightly. "Well I like to please the girl," I say even though it's full of bullshit. Molly was just over used making it practically impossible for me to cum. However, it's all about using things like that to my advantage. Hell if Molly goes around telling every girl how great I am because I can last for so long then that just benefits me in the long run because then I get all of these girls flocking to me.

She pulls down my gym shorts and boxers. Sticking her head under the blanket she takes my length in her mouth. I drive out of the school lot and I follow the GPS in the car that's taking us to her house. It takes us about thirty minutes to get there and just as I pull in her driveway I cum. "Thanks babe," I tell her. She pulls her head out from under the blanket and I laugh as I see a bit of cum on her lips. I wipe it off with my thumb and into the blanket. I pull my gym shorts back up and we climb out of the car. We go up to her room and I finger her but that's pretty much about it. I refuse to eat girls out or make out with them because that stuff is way too intimate and I can't afford for any of these girls to have an emotional attachment to me or anything.

I call my driver and have him come pick me up. When he finally comes I get into the Cadillac Escalade and we head off into the District. We drive around and down some familiar streets until we finally arrive at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. The guards let us through the gates and I enter the house.

I go up to my room and begin blasting metal music. My dad won't care as long as he can't hear it from his office. A couple years ago I would've gotten a beating for doing this, but ever since my dad took office the tortures have stopped. I'm greatly thankful for that.

I go downstairs to the gym and workout for a few hours. I go upstairs and take a shower before dinner then I change into khakis and dress shirt. Apparently we're having guests over because my father appointed a new secretary of state. As I head over to the formal dining room there's a lot more people than I expected so I take my seat at the table, far away from Marcus. Then when a man and a woman-presumably his wife- enter, followed by two kids.

My eyes nearly pop out of my head when I realize the guy is Caleb so the girl must be Tris. It's weird considering she doesn't look anything like her normal self. She's in a navy lace dress that clings to her in all the right places. Her face looks so different yet at the same time it doesn't. She's wearing make-up that really makes her beauty striking.

When she sees me I smirk at her and everyone else has sat down, making the only seat available for her the one next to me. A butler pulls out the chair for her, as she sits down I tap my foot excitedly under the table. "You look good Tris," I say but unlike the other times I compliment her she doesn't blush. It bothers me to a certain extent until she speaks, "So do you Four."

Huh, I guess she's deciding to be cordial with me tonight. As the first course is served all of the adults at the one end of the table carry on their own conversation while I talk to Caleb about football. "You know, the best part about playing football is? It's knowing you have a group of incredibly sexy girls cheering you on," I say while looking at Tris the entire time. She blushes this time and I look at it as a small victory even though she's clearly annoyed with me. Caleb scowls at me for flirting with his sister but I know he'll get over it.

She takes a sip of water and I place a hand on her thigh and begin tracing small circles with my thumb. She gasps and looks at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asks as I continue. "Come on Tris, you and I both know that this dinner is insanely boring so why not have some fun?" I whisper suggestively to her as I move my hand up her inner thigh. She inhales deeply as she grabs my hand and bends my fingers back. "Don't try me," Tris warns.

I don't even wince at the pain. I pull my hand back and whisper in her ear, "I want to though." I start playing with the hem of her dress. She doesn't stop me from doing it though for the rest of dinner.  
When dinner's over my father comes over. "Tobias I'm sure Tris would love to see your room," he says completely disregarding Caleb.

"Sure Tobias, I'd love to," Tris says. Shit, that's the only word that comes to my mind. Tris knows my real name. Tris, the only person outside of the white house who knows my name, not even Zeke knows my name and now a girl who I just met today knows my name already.

I walk her to my room and she sits down on my bed. "I swear Tris if you ever tell anyone my real name I swear to god I'll-" I say until she interrupts me. "You'll what? Beat me up? I don't think that's an option," She says.  
"No but I know how to make your life inside and outside of school a living hell so I suggest you don't mess with me," I say. "Relax, I don't have any intentions of telling people your real name," she says laying her head back on my pillow.

"Oh and please don't tell anyone I'm Marcus' son. That's why I go by Four at school, so no one knows," I explain in an effort to truly persuade her against revealing my true identity to everyone who matters.

"It's fine, I won't," She says and I sit down on the bed next to her. "You know you aren't that bad when you're not busy rejecting me," I tease.

"Yeah maybe I should stop," she says. Woah, what the fuck is going on? That's when I do it. I lean in and kiss her. Not hungrily but softly. However it seems like Tris isn't satisfied with that because she straddles me and starts kissing me passionately. I'm caught off guard by her fervor and a situation starts to emerge underneath my khakis. She pulls away but still keeping our faces within close proximity of each other. "You know what Tobias?" she says in a suggestive tone.  
"What?" I ask while raising an eyebrow cockily. "Despite what I just did, I'm never going to be one of your whores so get that pretty little idea out of your head because it's not going to happen," she whispers before dismounting me and leaving my room. Here I am, sitting on my bed half-hard because of what that bitch did.

It pisses me off, but I swear to everything that's holy she's going to be screaming my name soon enough.

Tris' POV

As I walk out of Tobias' room I have a cocky grin on my face. Knowing that I have all this power over him might finally make him stop pursuing me. I go back to the dining room where Caleb and all the adults are. When I find Caleb he looks extremely concerned for me. "Beatrice please tell me you didn't do anything with him," Caleb says. I roll my eyes in response, "Relax Caleb I'm smart enough not to sleep with that scumbag."

"Ah, thank god. I've heard so much about him Tris," He says as he hugs me tightly. Our parents come over to get us and we all leave after shaking hands with President Eaton. When we leave I have so many thoughts running through my head. Tobias is being so persistent with getting me in bed with him and he doesn't seem like someone who'd work hard so I feel very awkward about the whole ordeal.

God I just don't get why he's acting so obsessed with me. For Christ's sake I've only known him for a day! I think about him the whole ride home, and I wonder if making out with him was really the best approach of getting him to leave me alone, probably not.

We all head home together, the whole car ride home mom and dad talk about how wonderful President Eaton and his son is. I roll my eyes at the mention of Four. When we arrive home I head upstairs to my room and do my nighttime routine before heading off to bed.

Well technically I read for an hour or so before falling asleep. When sleep finally comes I dream about the boy who fills my mind. Although it's a pleasant dream, I still hate him.

When I wake up in the morning I wear black leggings with a navy blouse and black ballet flats. I also pack clothes for gym and cheer practice. I blast music while getting ready and dance a little bit. I finish some homework before heading downstairs for breakfast. I just grab a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch and down it fairly quickly since Caleb has already finished his. When I'm done the two of us head out to his car and he still has the excited look in his eyes when he sees it.

We drive for a bit, and we finally reach the school. Caleb pulls into a parking spot and we start heading towards the school. I walk up the steps and when I reach the top I feel an arm wrap around my waist. "Oh hey Tobias," I say quietly enough that only he hears me. "Please don't Tris," he pleads.

"Then stop messing around with me," I snap and he backs off. "Fine but can we at least be friends or something?"

"If you stop trying to get in my pants, then sure" I bargain with him. "Fine," he says.

"Really?" I ask excitedly at the prospect of him not bothering me. "If that's what it takes to be your friend then sure," he reasons and I smile. I hug him and I can feel his muscles against my chest.

We walk to French together after stopping at our lockers. We end up writing essays on the French government for the entire class period and while it's boring I still finish mine. After that Four walks me to the art room. When I go inside Christina greets me with a smile. "Tris! Will asked me out!" She says excitedly and at that moment will walks into the classroom taking his seat next to Christina.

"I'm so happy for you," I say honestly and then she diverts her attention to will. For the majority of class I just draw a picture of a rose, trying to get the shading and everything perfect. When it's done I'm not satisfied but I have to admit it's still pretty good.

When I head to AP Statistics Four isn't there so I figure he's busy again like he was yesterday. Zeke and Shauna are in the back talking and they greet me warmly. "Hey Tris," They say in sync I smile at them and we all begin doing the work assigned. Ten minutes later Four walks in. "What's the excuse today Four?" Mr. Fister asks.  
"Stomachache," he says while handing Mr. Fister a pass from the clinic even though that's absolute bullshit. "Who was it today?" Zeke asks with a slight laugh.  
"Jessica," Four says without a hint of pride in his voice. "Why do you seem upset about it?" Shauna asks.

"I don't know," Four says while shrugging. He must've had bad sex or something, I figure. Shauna and Zeke don't interrogate further.

"So how's the set up for the party going?" Four asks Zeke. Zeke laughs, "Pretty good, my parents want to know what alcohol we want so I just said Grey Goose, some flavored Three Olives and Cristal."  
"What about beer?" Four asks. Zeke just laughs, "I don't know about you but I'm just drinking to get drunk. I don't care about the flavor of it."

"Can you get me some champagne?" I ask turned around. "Sure, Tris," Zeke says with a wink.

"Oh so you like fru-fru drinks," Four says. I stick my tongue out at him, "Don't underestimate me, I can stomach my vodka, I just like the taste of champagne better."

"Yeah Four believe it or not some people don't drink to get drunk," Shauna says supporting me and I smile at her. "Then what's the point?" Zeke asks.  
"I don't really know, I just like getting a small buzz," Tris says. "Have you ever even got drunk Tris?" Four asks raising an eyebrow.

"No not really, why?" I say in response to his question. "Oh Friday's going to be a fun night for you then Tris," Four says and I try to figure out what he's implying. I guess he thinks I'm going to get drunk or something. I mean I've never done it before so I guess it's an experience I can try. However I don't really want to do it with him in my company considering that many people do things they regret when they're drunk.

We just take notes the entire class and I'm quite content doing so. When class is over Four and I head over to chorus and when I sit down, he sits down next to me, ignoring all of the other girls giving him their undivided attention. I smile slightly at him and he returns it. When Mr. Johnson comes out we warm up then go into practicing.

Mr. Johnson runs auditions for a duet that a boy and a girl will be singing. It's called 'baby it's cold outside,' by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Jordan. At first the boys all audition followed by us girls. When I go inside the separate room he asks me to sing the first 32 bars of any Christmas song of my choice. I sing 'Last Christmas.' When I'm done I feel as if I've done a good job but Mr. Johnson holds a good poker face.

When I go back down to sit next to Four, he's flocked by girls again so I just sit a few chairs down. Mr. Johnson emerges from his office and announces the people who've received the parts in the duet. "Beatrice Prior and Four Eaton are going to be singing the duet in this year's Christmas concert," He says and I just stare at Four, dumbfounded. I didn't even know he took chorus serious let alone the fact he's got a good voice.  
"Okay now will the two of you come up here, I would like if we do an initial run-through of it to see what you know," He says while handing us sheet music, which we have to share. Four holds it and as soon as Mr. Johnson begins playing the piano I count the measures and start singing.

We run through it exceptionally for it only being our first time singing this particular piece. As I sing I can't help but stare at Four because honestly I didn't know he had a voice like the one he does. "Well Beatrice and Four, I expect the two of you to work on this together," Mr. Johnson says and I shrug. We go back to our seats.

"Congratulations Tris, I can't wait to sing with you in the concert," Four says and it brings me to my senses. I have to sing in front of people, which is going to be a problem. With that the bell rings and I dash out of the classroom, Four trailing behind. "What's wrong Tris?"

He asks and I almost start hyperventilating. I breathe deeply and words start coming out, "I can't do it, I can't sing in front of other people." He smiles, "That's what this is about?"

I nod my head, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, why?" He laughs, "It's an easy fear to get over Tris, I can help you out with it if you'd like."

"Can you?" I ask and he nods. "Sure, what about now? The auditorium is empty…" He suggests. If he would asked me this question yesterday, I would've said no immediately since his intentions would've been bad. However, now that we're friends, and only friends, I feel comfortable with it.

"Sure, lets go," I say and smile. We head to the auditorium. We walk in the dark room and he turns on the light switch for the stage lights only, he sits right in the center of the auditorium.  
"Stand on the stage," he directs and I do as he asks. "Now sing a song!" He yells and I laugh.

"I don't know what to sing," I project. "Sing an Adele song," he suggests as a joke but I actually think it's a good idea. The acoustics in here are really good so I don't really have to worry about singing insanely loud. "Okay," I say and he looks caught off guard.

"Hold on, let me go turn the microphone on," he says and I smile. He runs up to the tech room and messes around with some stuff. He carries a microphone with him and he hands it to me. "Thank you," I say and wait as he returns back to his spot.

"You've been on my mind. I grow fonder every day. Lose myself in time, Just thinking of your face," I say singing directly to him. He smiles and it gives me the reassurance I need to continue, "God only knows. Why it's taken me so long. To let my doubts go. You're the only one that I want."

"I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before. Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all," I sing continuing and beginning to head into the pre-chorus. "You never know if you never try. To forgive your past and simply be mine."

I start the chorus and start to sway my body a bit, "I dare you to let me be your, your one and only. Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms. So come on and give me the chance. To prove that I'm the one who can. Walk that mile until the end starts. If I've been on your mind, You hang on every word I say. Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name. Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close? And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go. I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before. Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all. You'll never know if you never try. To forgive your past and simply be mine," I sing almost finished.

I sing the last chorus and I really try to perform with emotion, "I dare you to let me be your, your one and only. I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms. So come on and give me the chance. To prove that I'm the one who can, Walk that mile until the end starts."

I smile when I'm done and Four erupts into applause. He walks up to me on the stage and he stands in front of me, "Now was that so hard?"

"No but I know that you're the only person In here," I say as if it's obvious. "Then that's what you need to do when we're performing together, Just focus on me, act like I'm the only person there," he says while staring at me and for a brief second I get lost in his eyes.

"okay," I say while nodding profusely. I want to kiss him, but I can't. It'd mess up everything I've stood for. "Do you want to go over our song?" He asks.  
"Sure," I say in response. We sing together and we get all of the harmonies right. It ends up sounding better than I could've ever imagined. When we're done we both speak at the same time, "Good job."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this chapters kind of short but it's better than nothing. I promise to give you an extra long chapter this weekend! I've just been having a lot of school work lately. Another reason why is i'm writing another fanfic because i feel like the ones i've been writing are way too cliche so I'm working on a very unique one and maybe I'll hint to what it's about in the next chapter. I already have A LOT of this new fic written but i've been revising it over and over again until it's perfect. Anyways sorry this chapter is so short but thanks for reading!**

Chapter 4

"Let's head to lunch there's still twenty minutes left," he says and I nod in response. We head to the cafeteria and something between us has changed. I feel as if we've really solidified our friendship. We arrive at the cafeteria and when we arrive at the cafeteria everyone gives us shocked looks. "Relax guys, we were just running through something for chorus," I say to put everyone at ease, especially Caleb.

I get up and go get an apple from the lunch line and sit down at the table again. As I take the first bite out of my apple Caleb speaks up. "Really just an apple?" he asks. Caleb has always known about my self-esteem issues so I figure he must think I'm developing an eating disorder or something. "Calm down Caleb, I'm not hungry," I say growing mad considering everyone at the table is looking at me oddly now as if they think something's wrong.  
I feel annoyed so I take out my ipod and put in my ear buds. I start blasting nirvana and I notice that christina's trying to talk to me. "Tris, you're going to go deaf if you keep playing your music that loud," she says and I shrug as I put my ear buds back in. When I notice everyone getting up I take them out and start walking towards Personal Finance. "Nirvana huh?" Four asks me.

"Yeah, they're kind of my favorite" I say. He chuckles, "I never pegged you as being into that type of music."

"Is that a good thing?" I ask and he nods. "I mean it's great. Nirvana's one of my favorites right behind Radiohead and the black keys."  
"No way, you like the black keys?" I question in disbelief. "Uh-huh, I actually have an extra ticket to their concert on Saturday, I was going to take Zeke but he said he doesn't like them so I was kind of going solo, but if you'd want to come that'd be great," he says with a smile. "Sure that'd actually be great," I say in response and I hug him before heading off to class.

After I'm done in personal finance I head to the gym and we're playing basketball today. I let out a sigh of relief as Mr. Dixon says we don't actually have to play if we don't want to. I sit on the bleachers with Christina and she starts questioning me. "So what's going on between you and Four?" She asks me. I smile sheepishly, "Nothing really, we're just duet partners for chorus."

"Interesting, I didn't know he was in chorus," Christina says surprised. "Yeah and the strange thing is he's really good," I say and Christina raises her eyebrows.

"You should hear it for yourself the winter concert is next week. You should come," I say. "I'll be there," she says. We sit in silence, just watching the boys play basketball and of course Christina is cheering will on the whole time. Meanwhile the girls behind us all scream for Four. I roll my eyes slightly, no wonder he's such a conceited asshole considering he has tons of girls willing to put out for him.

When gym is over I head to the water fountain and Four's currently getting a drink. He pulls away and I laugh, "Is there anything you can't do?" a goofy grin finds its way across his face. "Lacrosse," He says and I smile before getting a drink.

We walk to the gym together. "So what are you doing for Personal fitness today?" He asks. "Probably just tumbling again," I say with a shrug.

"Do you mind if I watch?" He asks. I smile in response and nod, "Sure."

Four helps me get out the mats and I warm up by stretching. I feel his eyes on me the entire time and I'm feeling a bit coy today so I decide to challenge him, "Come on Four, stretch with me."

"I think I'm good," he says from the sidelines. I throw my hands up, "Come on stop being so stiff."  
"I am not stiff," he says defensively. "Then prove it," I say while sticking my tongue out like a five year old.

"Technically I don't feel compelled to prove anything to you but since I like spending time with you, I will," He says. _Holy shit, he literally just admitted that he likes spending time with me._ It's not that big of a deal though I mean he obviously means it in a friendly way and nothing more right? I can't interpret it in that way and start developing feelings for him because that's not going to happen. He's the schools biggest playboy and there is no way in hell that I'm going to fall for someone like that.

We stretch just by doing hurdlers and lunges. When I decide to move to more complicated stuff four gives up. "I think I'm just going to opt for watching you now," He says as he walks over to the bleachers to sit down.

I run through all of my favorite passes and by the end I'm tired enough that I don't feel like doing more. I walk over to Tobias and he smiles. "You're really good Tris," he says and I shrug.

"So what can I watch you do?" I ask teasingly. "Well I'll lift weights or something if that's what you mean."

"I don't even know what I mean," I mutter. He laughs slightly and smiles. "I don't know Four, I don't want to be one of the twenty girls watching you lift weights shirtless," I say while rolling my eyes.

"Aw, is little trissy jealous?" He teases and I slap him. "No I'm not, I don't look at you like that. It's just annoying that some of these girls in this school are as thirsty as they are. You practically have your own fan club. I'm sorry I just don't get it, there are plenty of other guys in this school so I don't get why they all flock to you."

He acts offended but doesn't do anything. "I mean I am the hottest guy in school," he says with a douchey tone to his voice and it really pisses me off. "Shut up, you might be to the majority of the girls here but it's so annoying that you bask in all the attention you get from it. How you use their desperation to your advantage by fucking them then pretending it never happened the next day. All of the negative actions you do might go unnoticed by all of the girls who throw themselves at you, but to me it's just annoying and it makes you less attractive to me. Believe it or not I don't go out with guys just because of how they look, I mean sure that's a factor but the majority of my inclination towards people is because of their personalities. I know there's a good person inside of you and maybe if you quit acting like a conceited asshole all the time then maybe I'd give you a chance."

He doesn't say anything but I can tell he's fuming. Honestly I don't know why I said it. I guess I just want him to change. I know I can't change him but I could possibly influence him to if I try really hard. If he wants me that bad then he's definitely going to have to change for me.

"God Tris you sure are something else…" He mutters. I get a little mad now, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you're very… Blunt. I just think that you should really think about things more before you actually say them," He says probably trying to piss me off. "well whatever," I say before walking away. The bell rings and I head off to the locker rooms to change for cheer practice.

When we get out on the field we do the usual stuff and run through our dance. When practice is over for us, the football team is still practicing. I walk over to Caleb's car and wait for him. Somehow I manage to avoid Tobias. Caleb and I go home and that night I fall asleep feeling sick.

I don't go to school the next two days and when I go on Friday I almost have a panic attack at the thought of seeing him. I go to all my usual classes and surprisingly Tobias doesn't make an attempt at talking to me, well until the end of the day. He corners me before I head out to the turf field. "Why have you been avoiding me Tris, I know that's why you haven't been coming to school…" He says.

"That's not the reason at all, actually I was sick," I say and his expression lightens. "Oh well thank god you got well enough just in time for Zeke's party tonight," he says._ Well shit,_ I think. I really don't want to go but I know Christina will drag me anyways. I'm pretty sure that's why she invited me over after practice.

"Yeah, thank god," I mumble sarcastically. "What, you don't like to party? I never would have guessed" He says teasingly.

"Not really I'd rather stay home," I say while shrugging. "And do what?" He says.

"I don't know, watch Netflix, read a book, listen to music, normal stuff really," I say. He fake yawns, "Sounds pretty boring if you ask me."

"Well I'm not into the party scene because I don't like to drink or do drugs," I say matter-of-factly. "Well I don't do drugs either, in fact not many who Zeke invites to his parties do. No one here wants to jeopardize their chances of getting an athletic scholarship," He says and it slightly surprises me.  
"So what do you guys even do at these parties?" I ask out of curiosity so I know what to prepare for.

"Mainly just party games like beer pong, truth or dare, never have I ever, typical stuff like that, but only a few of us actually play them because it gets annoying when there are too many people," he says and I nod. "Totally, I get that," I say.  
"Well it was nice having a civil conversation with you," he jokes and I roll my eyes. "Ditto," I say and we both head off to our practices


	5. Chapter 5

The week passes by quickly and before I can even breathe its Friday. Christina and I went dress shopping yesterday. I got a sleeveless black skater dress from American apparel, whereas she got some lacy pink thing from Brandy Melville.

We get ready at my house and Christina does my make up along with my hair. She decides to curl it which is something I've never done before and honestly I actually like the way it looks. I smile at my reflection and Christina notices this. She smirks at me. "Admit it," she says.

I'm confused. "Wait, admit what?" I ask. "You look hot Tris, and don't try to deny it because you know it's true," Christina says, eliciting an eye roll out of me.

"Whatever," I mumble and we stand up to put our shoes on. I take a sweater and slip my phone in the front pocket. I wear a pair of strappy black heels to match the dress and with that we head to the party.

When we arrive at Zekes house I'm not really deterred by the size of it despite its enormity. We enter the house and Christina makes a beeline towards Will, leaving me all by myself.

I feel a presence behind me so I turn around and I'm face to face with Four. He smiles while looking me up and down. "You look _really _good Tris," he says and I survey his outfit too. A light blue dress shirt that makes his eyes even bluer-if that's possible- a pair of black dress pants, and black loafers. "You look really nice too," I smile.  
"Want to get a drink or something," he suggests and I nod going along with it. We head to the kitchen and he manages to find us a bottle of grey goose. I make myself a vodka-cranberry and down it fairly quickly. "Want to do shots?" he asks.

"Aren't we going to play drinking games later?" I ask. "Nah, Zeke and I decided on truth or dare, No shots required," He says jokingly and I smile.  
"Okay then let's see if I can out do you," I tease even though I probably won't be able to get past four. "So want to do jello shots instead? I know there's some in the fridge," he says while wiggling his eyebrows. "Sure," I say with a slight laugh.  
"Watch out though they're made of everclear so about 2 or 3 will get someone your size buzzed," He smirks and sets them down on the table. I get to three then I'm completely wasted and everything is a blur. Tobias gets to about 5.

I laugh slightly and grab his hand leading him to a spare bedroom. "I don't think we're level headed enough to play truth or dare," I slur and he smiles. "Okay lets have some fun then," he says and I laugh.

"Okay, what kind of fun," my drunken self says suggestively. "You know what I'm talking about Tris," he says before kissing me on the lips. I pull away, "Actually I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this,"

"Come on Stiff, Loosen up, have some fun," he says and I giggle. I playfully slap him and pout, "I am not stiff!"

Just then someone barges through the door. "Four, Tris, we're playing Truth or Dare in the basement, just an F.Y.I." Zeke says. I grab Four's hand and we head downstairs and into the basement.

I'm still a bit uneasy towards Four since he kissed me so I'm very cautious about what I do around him. We sit down in a circle on the ground and everyone is here, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, and Zeke. "Okay since it's my house I'm going first. Rules are that if you decide not to do a dare you either have to take a shot or remove a piece of clothing, so Tris, Truth or dare?"

"Why do I have to go first?" I drunkenly whine. "Because I chose you. Anyways to get to the point, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say with mock-confidence. "I dare you to make out with Four," He says and I groan. "Seriously?" I say while taking off my shoes. "Shoes don't count Trissy," Four says in an effort to annoy me. "Fine," I mutter while turning to Four who's sitting right next to me. He cups my chin in his hand and moves my head up to kiss him. We kiss and I part my lips slightly, his tongue enters my mouth and the whole making out ordeal lasts for another minute or so until I pull away. "You're so annoying," I mutter loud enough for only him to hear.

As the game continues, Marlene is topless, Uriah's professed his love for her, Christina is in will's lap, and Shauna is straddling Zeke. "Four, truth or dare?" Shauna asks him.  
"Dare obviously," He says cockily. "I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Tris," she says and he looks way too happy. "What if I don't agree with this?" I ask and Shauna laughs.

"You have to do it," Zeke says and I let out a huff. I lead Four to a closet and once we get inside he looks scared. "What's wrong," I ask and he bites his lip nervously. "I'm sort of claustrophobic," he says as if he's ashamed of his fear.

"Why?" I ask out of curiosity. "It's a long story, maybe you'll get to hear it someday," He says and it frustrates me that he won't tell me. "Well we only have a few minutes left so for the meanwhile just focus on me instead of the space."  
"Okay," He mutters before kissing me. When we kiss this time there's a difference in his touch. This time I know he cares about me. Maybe it's because I'm helping him through his fear, honestly I don't know but whatever the reason is I appreciate it.

We kiss for the whole duration and I'm sitting in his lap when Uriah opens the door. Four looks relieved that we're allowed to rejoin the group and I don't blame him. I mean, if I was afraid of small spaces I probably wouldn't even last ten minutes in a closet that small.

When we return to the group everyone is just taking shots randomly as opposed to playing the game. Christina starts getting frisky with Will and everything's awkward because everyone is paired off except Tobias and I. Tobias and I actually go lay down on the couch together and fall asleep.

The next morning is torture. I'm the first one up and I'm spilling my guts out into the toilet bowl. When I'm finished I head into the kitchen and grab a ginger ale. I chug it and then get another one. I have a headache that makes me feel like the world isn't a good place to be in right now. Then again it's all self-inflicted so it could have been easily prevented. Oh well.

Tobias enters the kitchen and surprisingly he looks like he's beaming. "God why are you in such a good mood?" I ask, kind of annoyed at his happiness. A pretty fucked up feeling right? "I fell asleep with a beautiful girl on top of me, how could I not be happy?" he says causing me to blush.  
He walks up to me and kisses my cheek. "I really like you Tris, like I've never really felt this way about anyone before…" he admits but I'm still skeptical.  
"Okay, I think you're cool but I don't really think I want a relationship at the moment," I say. "Woah don't jump the gun Tris, I never even mentioned anything about wanting to be in a relationship with you. While it's a pretty thought, I kind of have commitment issues so that'd be tough anyways."  
"Oh okay," I say, semi-embarrassed.  
I grab Christina and we head home. When I get home I tell my parents I slept over at Christina's and they believe me. I head up the steps to my room and lay on my bed, while I wait for the sweet salvation of sleep to take me.

Things are awkward between Tobias and I when we return to school. Our relationship is different. It's one filled with secrets and potential but he isn't willing to change, so I guess it's something I'll never know.

When we practice for the concert in chorus it's obstinate. We run through the song a few times then we barely say anything else to each other. When we're at lunch everyone looks at us expectantly. I put their curiosity to ease. "God can you guys stop looking at me like that!? There's nothing going on between Four and I," I say and I see conflicting emotions across Tobias' face.

I know he wants to be more than friends but I still don't trust him and his playboy ways. There's no way in hell I'm going to get used like a toy. I wait for the day to pass by and when I get to gym I change then sit down on the bleachers with Christina boredly. Tobias walks over towards me and Christina leaves so Tobias and I can be alone. "Tris, can we please stop pretending like nothing happened?" He asks me and my mouth is slightly agape from shock.

"I mean I guess so, I just don't want to get hurt Four," I mumble softly but loud enough so he can hear me. "Tobias. When it's just you and me, call me Tobias," he says correcting me.

"Okay Tobias," I say with a smile. "I'm not going to hurt you Tris, I understand that you're different from the usual girls I'm with and I'll respect that. Please Tris give me a chance," he pleads.  
I think about what he's asking, I mean sure he wants something more but I don't know what. I'll definitely have to have a definitive relationship so I know where we stand.

"Okay, but what do you want?" I ask since I'm unclear of his intentions when he says he wants something more. "I want you to be my girlfriend Tris, it sounds ridiculous but you make me want to be a better person. I know I don't deserve you but I'll work for you. I promise," He says and my heart melts a bit. I shouldn't let him have this effect on me but I can't help myself. He sounds genuine, it's as if he really means what he's saying and while I don't trust him entirely he's beginning to earn a little bit.

"Well when you put it that way. I'd love to be your girlfriend," I say and he smiles so brightly It's almost blinding. I give him a peck on the cheek, "That's all I get?" he asks teasingly.  
"Don't push it," I warn jokingly. We play soccer for the entire class period and the boys dominate the game while Christina and I just stand on the sidelines watching them.

I haven't told Christina yet but I know I have to, I can't wait until four tells his friends and then it gets to Christina because then she'll get pissed off at me. I smile as I watch Tobias kick another goal. "Girl what is up with you?" Christina asks in a sassy tone of voice.

"Four asked me out," I say with a smile. "And judging by the grin on your face I'm assuming you said yes," Christina says excitedly.

By the time personal fitness comes around Christina has texted our entire group informing them of the news. I roll my eyes at her then head to the locker room to fix my hair. When I get back out into the gym Tobias is waiting for me. I hug him tightly, "Christina told everyone," I say nervously.  
"Good, I want everybody to know that you're all mine," He says possessively and I have to admit, it's kind of hot.

Tobias and I run outside for personal fitness, despite the crisp December air. When we've finished running about three miles we lay down on the turf field and talk.  
"Remember when we we're in the closet and I told you I was claustrophobic?" He asks and I nod. "Yes, why do you ask?" I say.

"Well I want you to know why, I've never really told anyone before…" He says trailing off. I kiss him lightly on the lips. "You really don't have to tell me if you aren't comfortable with it," I assure him.

"No it's something I want to tell you Tris," he says. "Then go for it," I say staring into his eyes.

"Well… My father abuses me. Well not so much anymore but it used to be a lot worse. He whips me with his belt, which he still does on occasion. I have numerous scars on my back because of it. Then he used to lock me in a small closet upstairs for days at a time with little to eat or drink. He used to try to reason with me by telling me he did it for my own good. That's why I'm scared of confinement. Please don't think any less of me Tris," he says while reaching out to touch my face. "Tobias, Listen. I would never think any less of you because of what your asshole father did to you. In fact it makes me think more highly of you because you were strong enough to endure it and you still are."

"Thank you so much Tris, you have no idea how much that means to me," He says and I smile. "Don't worry about it, you're a good person. Even though you've made poor decisions I understand why you've made them. Honestly it gives me more of a reason to tolerate your past douchebag moments.

He laughs, "Well than you for looking past my douchebag moments." I raise an eyebrow, "But seriously, I bet you can't even name all the girls you've slept with."

"And you're right," he says with a slight laugh. "I guess I just understand you better now," I mutter. I check the time on my phone and it's time to go back inside.

That's when it happens. Snow starts falling from the sky and my facial expression lights up like a five year olds face on Christmas Eve. "It's snowing!" I exclaim excitedly to Tobias. "Yes Tris, It's snowing," he says with a slight laugh.  
"So since we won't have practice because of the snow do you want to hang out?" I ask nervously hoping he'll say yes. "I'd love to," he says with a smile.

We head inside and I change back into my regular clothes. I reconvene with Tobias and he smirks. "So since neither of us have cars I guess I'll just have to call my driver," Tobias says awkwardly.

"Or we could just walk, Caribou is right down the street, we can go there and have coffee for a while," I say and he smiles. "Okay that good," he says while interlacing his fingers with mine. We walk down the DC Streets, snow hitting my face and sticking to my hair.

We get our coffee and decide to actually work on schoolwork for a bit. When we're finished Tobias and I take a cab to my house. It's expensive but it's easier than calling his driver.  
When we arrive at my house we pay the driver and then head into the warmth of my home.

We hang out in the home theater, eating popcorn and watching American horror story reruns. I sit in his lap and whenever something gruesome comes on I bury my head into his chest. Once the second episode is over we end up kissing for a while before he leaves.  
We part with a kiss and I stand on my doorstep with a goofy grin on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next week passes by quickly and before I can even stop to take a breath its Friday. The winter concert is today and Tobias and I have been practicing all week for it. When I get out of bed a smile is on my face. I'm glad I have given Tobias a chance. He's actually proving to be a way better person that I initially thought that he was.

I get dressed and I wear a burgundy colored long sleeved v neck with dark wash skinny jeans, dark brown riding boots, and an olive colored Barbour utility jacket. I tie my hair back into a high pony tail and put on a bit of eyeliner and mascara as Christina suggests I do. I pack a bag of make-up and bring a fancy red dress I'm wearing to the concert considering I have to stay after school for it.

Caleb and I go to school in his car. When I arrive I enter the front doors of the school and begin walking to my French classroom when all of a sudden I'm shoved up against the lockers by none other than Lauren, one of Tobias' previous whores. "What the fuck do you think you're doing with Four?" She asks.

I scoff slightly and raise an eyebrow, "Dating him? She rolls her eyes, "Come on we all know that's not true. Four doesn't date girls, especially a twig like yourself." I wince at her words, I've always been extremely self-conscious and I feel a tug at my heart just thinking about it. Bringing back memories of hurting myself because of my thoughts.

"Stop being such a bitch Lauren, I'm not even fucking him, he's a different person now and he wants nothing to do with you," I say in response. "We'll see how long that lasts, once he's done with you he's just going to go back to how he used to be. I'm just warning you, he's using you. Once he gets what he wants you're done for blondie," she says viciously as she lets me go. I head to the bathroom to compose myself. I breathe deeply. _You can't let her words affect you like this Tris, she's not important._ Then again it's true. Why would he be dating me instead of a woman like Lauren. I'm not special, I have the body of a twelve year old and scars on my wrist, no one could ever love me like that? Whereas Lauren is beautiful she's gorgeous and she has curves I'd kill for. Why would he choose me over someone like that?

I'm just a damaged girl. Then again he's damaged too. Maybe this will work. I don't know, I have to give it a shot right? I take a deep breath and resume heading towards French as I enter the room I sit down at my usual table. Tobias, Zeke, Shauna, Max, and Harrison are here but Lauren's absent. In fact she doesn't show up at all. She's probably too busy being a whore with someone.

I hold hands with Tobias under the table and when I pick my hand up to write he rests his hand on my thigh. We smile at each other occasionally and I catch Zeke and Shauna doing the same.

Tobias walks me to art and he leaves me with a kiss. I head into the classroom and Christina starts gushing about how cute we are. She then proceeds to tell me all about how she and will are an official couple now and I congratulate her because I knew that this is something she's wanted for a while now.

I'm surprised that she seems to be more fixated on my relationship rather than her own. However as I predicted as soon as Will enters the art room any word about Tobias and, is long gone. When art class is over I head to Statistics. Mr. Fister smiles warmly at me as I enter the room. I sit towards the back with Zeke and Shauna, but I still leave the seat next to me empty for Tobias to sit in.

He enters the classroom just before the bell rings and takes his seat next to me. "Hey," he says with a smile. "Hey," I say softly. I return his smile and he rests his hand on my leg, tracing circles with his thumb. I can barely focus on the lesson, then again I can never focus when I'm around him.

The bell rings and we walk to choir with our fingers interlaced. When we get inside Tobias still has his usual crowd of girls waiting for him, but like he's done the past couple of days he ignores them to be with me and that makes me all giddy inside.

We practice our duet for the final time. When the bell rings I hesitantly leave Tobias to go to personal finance. The whole class is spent talking about insurance and I'm bored out of my mind. When it's over I let out a sigh of relief and head to gym. When I see Tobias he's talking to Jennifer, I feel a pang in my heart when I see this because I know something went on between them.  
She places a hand on his chest and he grabs her arm by the wrist and moves it off of his body. "Come on Four, you know she can't satisfy you!" She whines obviously not realizing I'm here.

"Jennifer, honestly that isn't what love is about. Sure it's an aspect but it shouldn't be expected. Besides I'm not into hookups anymore. Can you just leave me alone?" He asks. "whatever," she scoffs while leaving him.  
I sneak up behind him and tap him on the shoulder opposite of where I'm standing so when he turns around that way he doesn't see me. He turns around to faces me and I smile widely.  
"I saw that you know," I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Saw what?" he asks raising an eyebrow. "You rejecting Jennifer. Honestly I think it's pretty sexy when a guy stands his ground," I mutter before standing on my tiptoes to kiss him. "Want to hideout this period? We could go to the auditorium," He suggests. "Sure," I say with a smile.

We head off in the direction of the auditorium. I jump on his back and he grabs the back of my knees to hold me up. There are still a few stragglers in the hallway but I'm pretty sure everyone already knows about us being a couple so I don't stress it too much.

We arrive at the auditorium and as expected it's empty. He guides me down the aisles and up onto the stage. We dance and mess around for a while. "So are you ready for tonight?" He asks me. I shrug in response, "Honestly, I don't know, but probably considering you're going to be there with me."

"Is your father coming?" I ask. "Thankfully no, he never really comes to school events, he isn't coming to the football game either."

"Oh shit I forgot there was a football game after the concert," I mutter. "Don't I get a little thank you for reminding you?" Tobias teases. I peck him on the lips, "you're too full of yourself," I mumble.

"What?" He says trying to get me to repeat my words. "Nothing," I say coyly before kissing him again. I smile and pull away. He sits down in one of the auditorium chairs and I surprise him by sitting on his lap. It's a little out of my own comfort zone, but I've been pushing my boundaries a lot lately so why stop now?

I bury my head in the crook of his neck. "Tris, I need to thank you," Tobias says into my hair. "For what?" I ask innocuously.

"I feel like you've helped change me for the better and I really appreciate that. You really make me want to be a better person," he says. In this moment, I could almost cry tears of joy. I really feel like he's opening up to me and that's all I could ever ask for in a relationship. I just want someone to be real with and that's exactly what he's giving me.  
I fix myself so I'm straddling him. I kiss him lightly at first but the fervor grows with each second that passes. He starts kissing my neck. Embarrassingly he manages to elicit a moan out of me. I blush as he makes his way back up to my face. "You're beautiful Tris," he whispers against my lips before kissing them.

When he pulls away I smile sheepishly and he starts playing with a strand of my hair. He seems so intently focused on running his fingers through it. I just stare at him affectionately. I consider telling him how attractive he is but I laugh slightly at the thought considering he's already fully aware of how attractive he is. "What's so funny?" he asks playfully. "Nothing," I mutter dismissively.

"No really Tris I want to know," He says tenaciously. "It's just that I want to tell you something but I'm sure you've heard it a million times before so it won't mean much," I say bashfully.

"Tris, I don't care what it is, but if it's coming from you I'm sure It'll mean a lot more to me than it would coming from anyone else," he says and I can tell he's being genuine. "Okay," I say.

"Well Tobias, I want you to know that you are legitimately the most attractive guy I have ever seen in my entire life," I say and I'm sure my cheeks are turning a bright red color at the confession. "Well Tris, you're the most beautiful girl _i've _ever laid eyes on," He says in response.  
"Shut up," I tell him. "I'm serious Tris, I've never been this attracted to anyone else in my entire life. You don't know how much restraint I've used while being around you. Honestly, it's insufferable but I respect you so I'm willing to adhere to your wishes."

I kiss him passionately, running my fingers through his hair and everything. His hands play with the waistband of my jeans and he brushes his thumb over the soft skin directly above it. I kiss him more intensely and I feel a fire burning through me. I know I can't act on it though. I can't act on it at all, at least not anytime in the near future. However maybe in the distant future.

I'm not going to put out for him after only being with him for a short period of time. Despite the feelings I hold towards him, I really want him to be able to prove himself. I just want to be sure that this is a long term thing before I give myself away again.

We mess around for the rest of the school day however he doesn't push me further than I'm willing to go and I love that about him. We both stay after school for the concert. We spend a good three hours telling jokes & stories, warming up, and rehearsing. When the clock finally hits six, everyone starts filing in the auditorium for the concert. I look out into the crowd and see Christina sitting front row with Will. Surprisingly a lot of the football team is in the audience.

"Did you tell people you were in this concert?" I ask Tobias. "No. Why?" he asks, obviously confused.  
"Because almost all of the football team is here," I explain. "Well I invited Zeke and Shauna so they must've extended the invitation to everyone else and since there's really nothing better to do before football games," he says.  
"Okay, just wanted to let you know," I say passively. "Thank you," he says while kissing the top of my head.

We head out onto the stage and as a collective choir we all sing various holiday songs. When it's time for our duet we step forward. They announce us by our names. Tobias is announced by his nickname as he asked and I smile at the fact that only I know his name. I don't know why, it just makes me feel special

I make my way downstage while looking at Tobias the entire time. "I really can't stay," I sing. Tobias interrupts as he's supposed to do, "But baby, its cold outside."

"I've got to go away," I continue. "But baby, it's cold outside," he sings.

"This evening has been,-" I say while he interrupts me. "Been hoping that you'd drop in," He says smiling at me.

"So very nice," I sing. "I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice," He sings.

"My mother will start to worry," I sing, just focusing on Tobias the whole time." Beautiful, what's your hurry?" He sings.

"My father will be pacing the floor," I sing while staring at his eyes. "Listen to the fireplace roar," He continues.

"So really I'd better scurry," I say while he grabs my hand and twirls me. "Beautiful, please don't hurry," He says while placing his hands on my waist.

"But maybe just a half a drink more," I smile and rest my head on his shoulder. "Put some records on while I pour," I pull away and he pulls me back to him. Despite not doing any choreography in rehearsals this movement just comes naturally so we decide to go with it.

"The neighbors might think," I sing and he smiles while singing back to me, "Baby, its bad out there."

"Say, what's in this drink?" I sing then chuckle slightly. "No cabs to be had out there," He sings.

"I wish I knew how," I sing and he twirls me so my back is facing him. He wraps his arms around my waist. "Your eyes are like starlight now," He sings.

"To break this spell," I sing, smiling as his arms are around my waist. We sway slightly and he continues to sing the song despite everyone watching us be so affectionate, "I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell."

"I ought to say no, no, no, sir," I sing somewhat sassily while shimmying out of his grasp. "Mind if I move in closer?" He says while following me.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried," I say smiling. "What's the sense in hurting my pride?" He asks while holding a hand to his heart.

"I really can't stay," I smile. "Baby, don't hold out," He raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, but it's cold outside," we sing in unison.

We continue to sing and do our small little acting/dancing bits. We finish the song and end it with a kiss.

We get a thunderous applause then we continue to go back to our ensemble and perform as a group till the end of the show. "Great job Tris and Four!" Mr. Johnson says while patting the two of us on the back. Four and I escape off to the gym. "Did I mention that you look incredible sexy in that dress," He says to me and I blush. "Well you're one to be talking," I say before kissing him.  
"Well I have to go get changed for the game so I'll see you out on the field," He says reluctantly before we depart with a passionate kiss to tie me over. When I get in the locker room Jennifer's giving me the stink eye. Christina intercepts the exchange by standing right in front of Jennifer. "That was so cute! Oh my god you and Four are a dream couple," Christina gushes causing me to get all flustered. "Thank you," I say politely.

I change into my cheer uniform which has TFS written across the front of it in bold letters and put my clothes in my locker. I fix my hair and put my bow in it.

We don't do our dance routine this game we basically just do cheers, stunts, and tumble. I get hoisted up into a lib with Lauren, Jennifer, and Stacy basing me. I come out of a needle change into a heel stretch and as I do my double down they fucking don't catch me. I know it isn't an accident because of the smirk Jennifer has on her face. "You fucking bitch!" I scream.  
"Wow who knew the stiff had a mouth on her?" Stacy teases. Christina rushes over to my aid. I try to stand up but I feel something move in my kneecap. I can't straighten my leg so I'm basically just stranded on the ground feeling pathetic. "Can you get coach Dixon over here?" I ask Christina.  
"Sure Tris," she says while running around the track to go get him. The game is still in full swing but it's only a minute from halftime. "God Tris you're so pathetic. You pretend to be this quiet, weak, vulnerable girl who hates attention then you turn the biggest fucking player in the school into a pussy. Like how the fuck do you do it? No normal guy swears off sex for a girl like you! That just doesn't happen! Are you black mailing him or something? Four is a guy who has needs and honestly if you aren't going to put out for him he's going to find someone else! Preferably someone better," Jennifer says while staring me down. I want to cry, but I can't. Christina returns with Mr. Dixon in tow. The Falcons are up fourteen to nothing so he must not mind checking my leg out. "What happened Prior?" he asks.

"Well Stacy, Jennifer, and Lauren, are too weak to catch me apparently so now I can't straighten my knee let alone stand on it," I say. Mr. Dixon eyes the three of them, "Seriously girls? Prior weighs like 100 pounds if you're that weak you don't even deserve to be cheerleaders!" He yells at him, obviously he put two and two together and realizes that it was intentional. "Anyways Prior, I'm going to call a non-emergency ambulance since you can't walk." I groan but he does it anyways. Well this is going to be embarrassing. I scowl at Lauren and Jennifer, "Fuck the two of you, just because you don't mean anything to Four doesn't mean you have the right to hurt me."

The ambulance comes and they put me in a wheel chair. They take me off to the ER and come to the conclusion that my kneecap is dislocated. A knee x-ray and MRIs are done to make sure that the dislocation did not cause a bone to break or cartilage to be damaged. The tests come back in about an hour and show that I don't have any of that damage so they're placing my knee into a cast which means I can't move it for several weeks, great.

Four, Christina, Zeke, Will, Uriah, Shauna, and Marlene all come to visit me after the game. I'm allowed to go home tonight but only in a wheelchair or crutches. After everyone- except Tobias- leaves, my parents come to pick me up. I opt for the crutches because wheelchairs piss me off. Regardless we still get a handicap plaque for the car which will come in handy. We get home and my parents allow Tobias to sleep over since it's a Friday night and they know his dad. They call his father and make him aware that he's spending the night.

Tobias helps me lay down on my bed, and he joins me. "Ugh this thing is so uncomfortable," I say referring to the cast. "I'm sorry want me to kiss it to make it better?" He teases and I scowl.

"Too far?" he asks. "Too far," I confirm.

"Well goodnight Tris," he says and I pull him closer to me so I can lay my head on his chest. He kisses the top of my head. "Goodnight Tobias," I say while smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I smile as I wake up and Tobias' arm is wrapped around my torso and we're practically spooning. I try to escape from his grasp and stand up but whenever I try to move he pulls me in tighter. "Tobias," I say while shaking his shoulder in an effort to wake him up. He smiles and pulls me closer. He's awake.

I flip over so I'm facing him. "Good morning," I say with a smile. He smiles and stretches. "Morning beautiful," he says with his signature crooked smile.

Ugh I need a shower, "How the hell do they expect me to shower with this thing on?"

"Well normally doctors give you some sort of plastic thing to cover it with. I'll go ask your mom if they gave you one," he says and I kiss his cheek. "Thank you," I say and he smiles.

I hear his footsteps tread down the stairs and I stare up at the ceiling. Wondering how I got lucky enough to find a guy that loves me so much he was willing to change for me. They always say not to change for other people but I like to think that he changed for the better so I believe there's nothing wrong with that.

He enters my room with a plastic cover in his hands. "Thank you so much, there's toothbrushes and toothpaste, deodorant, and soap all in the cabinet in the guest bathroom. It's the third door on the right after you exit my room," I tell him.  
"Thanks," He says while exiting my room.

I grab my crutches and lock my bedroom door. I enter my bathroom and strip down to nothing. I place the cover over my cast and step in the shower sitting on the ledge in it. I wash my body and hair using Philosophy Cranberry Bubbly body wash and oh my god it smells amazing. I proceed to use conditioner. I step out of the shower and dry off while sitting on the toilet with the lid closed. I brush my teeth and apply deodorant, you know the typical stuff.

I dry my hair off and head into my room. I change into my favorite pair of navy Free City sweatpants and a grey long sleeve top from Lululemon. I slip on a pair of L. shearling lined moccasins and make an attempt to head downstairs. Tobias catches me in the act and carries me downstairs. "As long as I'm around you're never going down steps with those deathtraps, okay?" he says referring to my crutches.  
"Thank you," I say with a smile, while giving him a peck on the lips

I frown as I notice he shaved off his stubble. "What's wrong?" he asks. I laugh considering it's something so trivial. "I liked it when you had a bit of stubble. It was really hot," I say despite the fact there's nothing he can do about it now. "Well I'll keep that in mind," he says with a wink.

He carries me to the couch and lays me down while he heads off to the kitchen. Presumably to get breakfast. He emerges with a bowl of Fruity Pebbles and a huge smile emerges on my face. "How did you know that these are my favorite?"

"Well I kind of just put two and two together when I saw that there were three boxes in the pantry," he says as he sits down next to me, eating a bowl himself. When I finish my bowl I set it down on the coffee table and he cleans up for us. "Wow you'd make a great housewife," I say jokingly. "As long as you come home to me," He says in response.

"Well I'd love to come home to you," I say. I cuddle up against him. "I wonder where my parents and Caleb are," I remark. Tobias just shrugs.

"Oh wait, its Christmas break isn't it?" I say surprised at my own revelation. "Yes Tris, It's Christmas break," Tobias affirms.

"Well we need to do something fun then," I say with a smile.

My mother, father, and Caleb burst through the front door. My mother's on her phone yacking away. Caleb just quietly retreats upstairs to his room. My mother hangs up her phone, "Good news Tris, I got you a doctor's appointment for this afternoon," She says and I smile excitedly. "Do you think I'll be able to get out of this thing," "Well the doctors at the ER just put you in that so they couldn't be held liable if something bad happens so there's a good chance you might just need a knee brace since it wasn't _that '_severe."

I feel really excited at the prospect of getting this thing off because let me tell you, showering in this thing was not easy by any means. My mother heads upstairs and Tobias kisses the top of my head. I cuddle into him even more so, if I could bend my knee I'd probably sit in his lap or something but for the moment that isn't a possibility.

We sit together comfortably until my mother says it's time to go. Tobias comes along with us to the doctor's office because he doesn't want to go home to his father, and honestly I don't blame him. When we enter the doctor's office we have to wait in the waiting room for about ten minutes until a nurse comes and gets us when she weighs me I turn my back to the scale so I can't see the number because I don't want it to upset me or anything. She escorts me to the actual doctor's office and I sit down on the bed.  
We talk about what happened and my current condition. He takes off the cast and deems it okay for me to just wear a brace. He tells me I can't go back to cheering for a few months and while it upsets me, I'm kind of relieved that I won't have to deal with those girls anymore. Tobias smiles reassuringly at me. "Honestly Tris, I'm not even sure why they put you in a cast, it's highly unnecessary give your state. I think you're fine to walk as long as you have a brace on." I smile excitedly and he puts a brace on my leg. He says not to put too much pressure on it like running so I guess I'll have to be lazy for a while.

"I'm free," I yell as we roam through the parking lot. Emitting a laugh out of Tobias and my mom. We drive back home.

When we enter the house I think about what to do. We could go up to my room? My mind immediately thinks of Elijah and I begin to grow upset. I guess Tobias picks up on it. "What's wrong Tris?" he asks. "I'm just overthinking some things," I say and he seems to accept it but I know he doesn't. He obviously wants to know what's wrong but I can't tell him, and I'm not going to.

"Want to have an American horror story marathon?" I ask excitedly. "Oh my god Tris, I love that show, I haven't watched any of coven yet because I haven't been able to find the time so this is perfect," He says excitedly. I take his hand and guide him to the screening room, we opt for sharing one of the recliners. I get the show set up and turn on the projector. I smile as the intro plays and I lean my head on Tobias' shoulder. We both stay awake the entire time and once it's over we're both unsure of what to do considering it's about seven o'clock now. Now that I have the movement of my leg I lift it up around over him so I'm straddling his waist.

I smile at him and he returns it, I start kissing him and he eagerly reciprocates it. I wrap my arms around his neck and he places his on my hip bones. As time passes things grow heated and he begins leaving a trail of kisses down my neck. He nibbles on my ear causing a shiver down my spine. It's my weak spot and I squirm under his touch. He smiles, "You like that?" He asks and I desperately nod.

He returns to kissing my lips while tracing circles on my back. I melt into his touch and with that I'm gone. "I have something I need to tell you," he says. I run my fingers along the tendons in his hands and look back at him. "I might be in love with you." He smiles a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."

"That's sensible of you," I say, smiling too. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something." I feel his laughter against my side, his nose sliding along my jaw, his lips pressing my ear. "Maybe I'm already sure," he says, "and I just don't want to frighten you."

I laugh a little. "Then you should know better."

"Fine," he says. "Then I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Warning: This chapter does contain smut. If you don't like smut you don't have to read this chapter there aren't any key plot points in it so you'll be fine**

I relax in Tobias' arms and yawn, "I'm hungry."

"Do you want to go out and get something?" He asks. "Won't the roads be bad?"

"We went to your doctors this morning and had no problems," Tobias says logically. "Okay, where do you want to go?" I ask.  
"Well that's up to you," he says. "I don't know the area very well though," I say.

"Okay then what are you in the mood for?" He asks me and honestly I have no clue. "I don't know, surprise me," I say happily.

I get up off of his lap and smile. "I want to get change before we go out," I say. "What about me, I don't have any clothes to change into," he teases even though I can sense he's serious. "My dad works on the weekends and he has too many clothes so it's not a big deal if you need to borrow some," I say leading him up into my parent's room. Tobias changes into a dress shirt and black pants. He takes off his top leaving him only in basketball shorts. I hop off of the chair in my father's closet and walk over to Tobias. "I assume you don't need me telling you this, but you're really hot," I tell him and he leans down to kiss me. He finishes getting dressed and he pulls off his pants revealing his Calvin Klein boxer briefs. I mean I kind of figured he was big just due to his stature but I never expected him to be _that _big.

"You're literally just doing this to kill me Tobias," I tell him and he walks over to me in nothing but his boxer briefs. "Why do you like what you see?" He teasesa

"Very much so," I say then proceed to bite my lower lip. I run my hands down his chest and stand on my tiptoes to kiss him. Honestly right now, I'm pretty turned on and while I want to give him my affection, I'd never give him the satisfaction of him knowing the severity of the effect he has on me.

He puts on all the clothes and luckily he and my father are the same shoe size so he's able to wear a pair of black loafers. We head back to my room. While I really don't want to, I assume it's only fair that I tease him back. We enter my closet and I lock the door behind us because my mom would kill me if she walked in on me doing something so promiscuous.

I strip down to my bra and panties. I'm still self-conscious but ever since he told me that he loved me I'm learning to accept the fact that he actually loves me and no matter what I look like he's still going to love me. I walk towards him and he's currently sitting on the sofa in my closet. I straddle his waist and I gasp when I feel that he's hard. I kiss him slightly before getting back up, "Now you know the pain you caused me," I tease.

I pick out a dress and this dress requires me not to wear a bra. With my back facing Tobias I nervously unhook my bra and pull the dress on over my head. I slip on a pair of heels that aren't ridiculously high.

I head to my bathroom and put on some makeup. When I return back out to Tobias, he's smiling brightly. I hug him and he whispers in my ear, "You look beautiful Tris."

"Well, you look handsome Tobias," I say smiling. "I love it when you say my name," he says and I kiss him.

"I love you Tobias," I say boldly. He responds, "I love you more Tris."

"So where are we going?" I ask out of curiosity. "Well I made reservations for eight thirty at a place while you were in the bathroom, and you said you wanted me to surprise you so I'm not going to tell you," He teases.

We get into my father's new black Mercedes Benz G-Class. He bought about two extra cars, for which reason I'm unaware of so I'm sure he won't mind us taking it out for a ride. "Do you want to drive?" I ask Tobias considering that I don't have my license despite the fact I'm sixteen. "Seriously? You're going to let me drive this car?" He asks obviously astonished.

"Why not? Besides I don't have my license anyway…" I say and he shakes his head. "How old are you? 17? Sorry I just forget sometimes…" He says trailing off.

"Sixteen," I say. "Damn," He mutters and I wonder what he means by that but I try not to pester him. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, but I'm turning eighteen on January 4th," Now I realize what he means, we only have a couple more weeks until our relationship is considered taboo. We get in the car and we crank up the head considering its freezing outside. He turns on the radio and changes it to WMZQ and I smile. Luke Bryan is on the radio and Tobias starts singing along. "No way," I tell him.

"What?" He asks innocently. "I can't believe you like country," I say surprised.

"Why? You don't like it?" He asks me. "No I love it," I say while smiling at him reassuringly. I put my hand on his thigh and begin tracing random patterns into the fabric of his pants with my fingers.

We head into an area known as old town Alexandria. We find parking on the main street of it which Is called king street. We start walking down it when I see a house with a blue light. "What's that?" I ask him. "Our destination," he says.

"Are you sure? There aren't any signs or anything," I say. "That's the point," He says with a slight laugh. Tobias rings the doorbell and a staff member opens it. "Reservations?" He asks. "Eaton, party of two," Tobias says and the staff member proceeds to open the door. When we enter the restaurant it's far more luxurious than I could've ever anticipated. They lead up upstairs and we sit down at a couch as opposed to the bar.

"So what even is this place?" I ask Tobias. "It's a speakeasy, it's called PX if you didn't pick that up already. They never serve minors but being the son of America's most influential man has it's advantages." I look at the menu while Tobias doesn't even need to. They only have bar food but it's high end so it isn't typical bar food in the slightest.  
When our waitress comes around I order the grilled calamari and for my drink I opt for the Hollyhocktail, which is a blend of Hibiscus, coconut water, Cruzan rum and Canton ginger cognac. Tobias gets the Las Ramblas, which is made with Cola, house made sweet Vermouth, and Barbancourt rum.

The whole place gives off a romantic, intimate vibe and I love it. Considering it isn't busy and we're in a secluded corner of the restaurant, while we wait on our food I start kissing him. He begins kissing my neck like he always does and I have to keep everything at bay considering we're in a public place.

My food comes and we stay for another cocktail after we're finished with first ones. We go home and when we get there I find that everyone is in the house but they're all in their rooms asleep. Tobias and I head up to my room. I lock the door behind me to give us some privacy. I head to my closet and change into a t shirt and some shorts. I run to Caleb's room he's currently still sleeping and I manage to steal a pack of boxers for Tobias which thankfully were still in the package. When I reenter my room I toss them at him. Tobias heads to the bathroom and changes into them when he emerges he's wearing only the boxers which are tight on him granted I can see the outline of everything. He must have caught me looking because he walks over to me. "Sorry I'll put on my shorts," he says. "No it's fine really," I say in response.

"Tris," he mutters while sitting down. "No, I want you," I say in all seriousness. I place a hand on his upper thigh and move to where the outline of his dick it. I grasp it through the fabric and he looks at me with a bewildered look in his eyes. "You really don't have to do this," He says. "But I want to," I say before kissing him.

"Can I try something Tris, if you're uncomfortable with it then it's completely fine, it's just something I've wanted to do for a while but it always has seemed so intimate that I really wanted to be in love with someone before I did it and now that I've found you it just seems like a good opportunity," he says and I know this is something he really wants to do. "Okay, you don't even have to tell me, just do it then, I trust you," I tell him.

"Lay down then," he tells me. He slips his fingers under the waistband of my shorts, pulling them down to my ankles and off. He proceeds to remove my shirt leaving me only clad in my bra and panties. He hovers over me and whispers in my ear, "I love you so much Tris, don't you ever forget that."

He kisses my lips, trailing them down my neck. He unclasps my bra then discards it onto the ground. He kisses my breasts flicking my nipple with his tongue before gently biting down on one. "Oh my god Tobias," I mutter in response. He proceeds to do it to the other one.

He kisses me down my torso ultimately until he reaches the apex between my thighs. He kisses me through ah the cloth of my panties and I know I'm already wet. He slides them down and off my ankles as he did with my shorts. He moves his head back into its previous position kissing it once again. I spread my legs more. He slips his tongue into my vagina causing me to squirm and moan. He pulls away much to my dismay then he returns and begins sucking on my clit. Flicking it with his tongue in a circular motion. He sticks his tongue in my vagina again basically making out with it in the process. Simultaneously he rubs my clit with his thumb causing my vagina to throb ultimately causing me to reach my orgasm, "Oh fuck Tobias," I mutter profusely and repetitively just in different combinations. I know I can't be loud or else I'd face someone in the house finding out. Which is not going to happen if I have any control over it. He removes his head from its position. I pull my panties and bra back on, along with my top and shirts so nobody will suspect anything.

"Oh my god that was one of the best experiences of my life," I mutter making Tobias smile in pride considering that he was the cause of it. "I probably didn't enjoy it as much as you did but it was definitely a good experience for me too," he says while smiling.

I look down and he's hard. I weigh my options, I could give in and just let him fuck me but honestly I'd rather wait until doing that. I finally come to a decision. I run my hands down his chest and smirk. "You know I have to repay you right?" I say suggestively. He raises an eyebrow at me. I just get down to my knees and he seems to understand exactly what my intentions are. I pull down his underwear until he's completely naked as I was a few seconds ago. I wait for a few seconds before taking his length in my mouth. Like I said he's huge so not even half of his dick fits in my mouth even when I deep throat it. I gag on accident and I'm extremely embarrassed. I begin to work the part that doesn't fit in my mouth with my hands. It takes about half an hour but eventually he cums, I swallow despite it being my first time. I wipe my mouth and stand up. "That was amazing Tris," He tells me and I blush. He puts on his shorts and shirt from the night before despite them being dirty. I don't mind though, they don't smell bad. They smell like him and that's something I never want to forget.

I unlock the door since we're done then I lay down on my bed curling up to Tobias. I fall asleep blissfully and can't wait to find out what the future holds for us.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's the second day of winter break. It's a Sunday though so naturally my parents and my brother go to church, I know they'd like me to come along. However lying in Tobias' arms is an indulgence I never want to end. I wake up to find him looking down at me. "Morning," he says.  
I yawn and smile at him. "Morning," I say. He smiles mischievously at me and I can't help but wonder what he has planned for today. I try to get up and leave but Tobias holds me tight. "Don't leave me," He says. "I have to brush my teeth," I say while getting up this time  
I brush my teeth and hair, then I apply light make up. When I return out to the main part of my bedroom Tobias is changed back into my father's clothes. "So I figured I'd take you back to my place and show you around," he says and I smile nervously. "Will we have to see your father? Honestly I don't want to be in the same room with him after knowing what he did to you," I say somewhat sadly.

"No you don't have to see him Tris, I think he's out of the country anyways," He says and I let out a sigh of relief. I walk over to him and hug him tightly. "I love you Tobias," I say and he kisses my forehead. "I love you too," he says in response.

I get dressed and I opt to wear black pixie pants from an oversized sweater from Allsaints and a pair of black lace up riding boots from Frye.

I go back out into my bedroom where Tobias is waiting for me. We head downstairs and I walk fine with my knee brace on. My dad didn't take his G-Class so we ride in it again but this time I drive. Technically I only have a permit but I'm a good enough driver that I won't get pulled over. We arrive at 1600 Pennsylvania avenue and I'm in just as much awe as I was the first time I came here. It's hard for me to even grasp the fact that this is the place Tobias calls home.

The guards let us through once we get inside I get searched by a secret service member. The whole house is overly decorated for Christmas, then again it's the white house for Christ's sake what else should I expect? Tobias leads me up the grand staircase and we walk through dozens of halls until we get to his room. On the way there it seemed as if there were hundreds of people rushing around

Tobias immediately changes into khakis, a grey pullover, and sperrys. I watch him as he changes and he catches me looking I automatically blush. "So where do you want to go? I could take time to try to introduce you to some people here but there's so many staff members that it would take forever."

"Want to go watch a movie or something, there's a movie theater here but I honestly like going out to one better," He says. "Sure, I have no clue on where the theaters are though so you'll have to guide me," I say with a slight laugh.

"We could go to the one in Georgetown, then eat and go shopping, does something along those lines seem good to you?" I nod and we leave.

-Pagey fucking breaky-

When we exit the theater I'm smiling while holding Tobias' hand. We saw American Hustle which had my ultimate girl crush Jennifer Lawrence in it and it was amazing. Now we're walking down the historic streets of Georgetown. I drag him into Lululemon Athletica and I try on some yoga pants and sports bras and I know he thoroughly enjoys watching me try on tight pants. I end up buying a few pairs of pants, shorts, and a few sports bras.

We head to a place called serendipity which is a really famous ice cream place despite the fact I've never heard of it. They have actual food too though so I end up getting a chicken quesadilla. We get a Deep Fried Oreos and Ice Cream sundae to share and as the title states, it has Deep Fried Oreos, Cookies 'N Cream, Hot Fudge & Marshmallow Sauce It's amazingly good so I joke around with him, "I think I'm having a foodgasm."

"Yeah this is definitely some hardcore food porn," he says with a smile and I put whipped crème on his nose. "I'm going to get you for that Tris," he says in response to my action.

"I can't wait," I say while taking another bite of the sundae. He wipes his nose off and we finish it, with Tobias eating the majority of it of course.

Despite already having had desert we still end up inside of Georgetown Cupcake which has its own TV show called DC Cupcakes. We get a variety of them including, chocolate coconut, peanut butter fudge, salted caramel, Chocolate hazelnut, and toasted marshmallow.

We sit down at one of the small tables and I take a cupcake out of the box. I pick it up and just as I'm about to lick it Tobias smashes it into my nose. "Oops," he says with a smile.

I wipe my nose off with a napkin and while I could get mad, I choose not to. "Fair enough," I say with a shrug. I eat the toasted marshmallow cupcake and Tobias has a peanut butter fudge one which is apparently his favorite which I'll have to remember since his birthday is on the 4th of next month.

We head back to the car and drive back to the white house. We enter the house again but this time I don't get searched. We head back up to his room and we lay down on the bed while listening to the black keys.  
I call my mom and tell her I'm sleeping over. Apparently she doesn't mind considering she knows Tobias' father is the president so that must make him a better person or something. I smile slightly and bury my head into the crook of his neck. "I never thought I could love you as much as I do," I tell him.

"I've always known I was capable of loving someone as much as I love you Tris, and that used to scare the shit out of me. Just the idea of loving someone with everything you have, it used to scare me, now it just excites me because it gives me hope for a future with you," he says and I feel a strange feeling in my heart.

I never really even thought of this. Do I want a future with him? I mean I guess everyone goes into relationships hoping that it'll be their last. I've never really had that thought enter my mind though. Sure I take our relationship seriously but is he really who I want to spend the rest of my life with. People change over time whether it's for the better or worse and I'm still so young…

However, I do love Tobias unconditionally with all of my heart right now. Will I feel the same way twenty years from now? I guess only time can tell.

"I love you so much Tobias," I tell him truthfully.

-Pagey fucking breaky-

I've spent every day of my break with Tobias, now it's Christmas eve and Tobias invited my family over for dinner at the White house tonight. Apparently a ton of important people are going to be there, and it's very formal so Christina and I went dress shopping. I got a maroon colored Herve Leger bandage dress that hugs me in all of the right places it hits right above my knees so it isn't too scandalous. Christina got an emerald A-Line dress from Matthew Williamson.

All of Four's friends are coming, like Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, and Will. Tables have been assigned and all of them are at the same table. My parents and Caleb are sitting with Tobias and I at the Presidents table but hopefully at some point tonight we'll be able to break away and talk to all of our friends instead of putting up with the boring adult chatter.

I'm spending the day getting ready with Christina it's already five o'clock and the dinner starts at seven. She curls my hair which I never do, then she applies all of my make up for me along with painting my nails to match my dress.

I'm not carpooling with my family tonight Instead I'm going with Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, and Shauna. Apparently they all rented a limo so we could have a good time together. We all meet up and then get in the limousine. There are bottles of Cristal in the fridge so naturally we all drink however I don't drink much because I don't want to be wasted in front of my parents.

When we arrive there we all get carded and searched. Then we get led to the banquet hall where we are given our table numbers I meet up with my parents and Caleb. They're all sitting there.

My father earned a spot at this table because he's secretary of state. Then Zeke and Uriah's dad, Mr. Pedrad, is Vice President but Zeke and Uriah both chose not to sit at this table. I didn't want to either but Tobias is being forced to by his father so I figured I would keep him company.

**Tobias POV**

My father got drunk last night. Apparently the stress of today's Christmas Eve gala got to him. He whipped my back with his belt a multitude of times. It's the first time he's done it since he took office and I'm really not sure why the fuck he felt it was necessary. Undoubtedly It's still sore and it hurts when I bend my back. I walk kind of stiffly but I still manage to get dressed for tonight. I wear an Armani tuxedo with black Ferragamo loafers.

At 7:30 I go downstairs with my father and as we enter the banquet room he slaps me on the back and I have to do everything I can not to yelp out in pain, "I trust that you'll behave?"

I nod at his question. Despite being thirty minutes late we walk to our table and everyone stands up and claps. My father walks over to a podium set up at the front of the room and gives some speech. I don't pay any attention to it though. I can only focus on Tris, and her alone. She looks absolutely beautiful tonight especially in that dress. She looks me up and down. Then she proceeds to bite her lip, she's really trying to tease me tonight, I can just tell. For what reason, I'm unsure of.

Once my father returns to the table he sits between Mr. Prior, and Mr. Pedrad so I don't really have to worry about him tonight. After we're done eating Tris and I sneak away to go see our friends. Zeke and I 'Man hug' and he slaps me on the back and I wince again. Tris notices this, I wrap my arm around her waist and hold her close to me.

"So you're a one woman man now, huh Four?" Despite everyone realizing who my dad is they still are unaware of my real name. "Yes Zeke, I only have eyes for Tris," I say happily. Uriah and Marlene are making out over on a lounge chair and Christina and Will are talking happily at the table off in their own little world. After Zeke watches me wrap my arm around Tris' waist he does the same thing with Shauna. "So what are we doing for your birthday on the fourth?" Shauna asks me.

"I was thinking about going to Aspen to ski. I was actually going to invite you guys I just didn't get the chance to yet. We don't really need to worry about lodging or airfare because we have a vacation home then of course there's the private jet, so it'll be no problem bringing you guys." "Sweet man!" Zeke exclaims and I chuckle. We talk for the rest of the night, occasionally drinking when champagne flutes are passed around.  
As the night ends we say our final goodbyes and it's around eleven thirty. Tris and I head up stairs to my room. She locks the door behind us. "Let me see your back," she says. "What?" I ask her.

"I saw you wince when Zeke slapped you on the back, now let me see your back," she says. "Are you asking me to undress Tris?" I say while raising an eyebrow suggestively. "Shut up," she says while rolling her eyes, however she still smiles.

I take off my jacket and dress shirt as she asked and I let her see the gashes. "Oh my god Tobias, these look terrible," she says. She goes into my bathroom and emerges with an antiseptic gel. She applies it on my back and while it stings it also has a cooling effect.

I change into sweatpants and a grey wifebeater. I plop down on my bed and lay right in the middle of it. Tris lays down next to me and the clock strikes twelve. "Merry Christmas," she says while giving me a kiss. I return the favor, "Merry Christmas."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: There is a section of smut in this chapter but you can just skip it. **

**CHAPTER 10 (Tobias' POV)**

When I wake up Tris' head is on my chest and she's still asleep lightly snoring. I decide to let her sleep and she wakes up a few minutes later. "Good morning sleepyhead," I say before planting a kiss on her forehead. She smiles up at me and I can't help but return it. She's still in her dress from last night so I go find a staff member and they quickly emerge with a pair of leggings for her.

Tris takes off her dress and I love her body so much it's hard for me to keep my hands off of her. She pulls on the leggings and I hand her one of my football sweatshirts, which she puts on quickly. She walks over to me and gives me a big hug which I eagerly accept. I lean down to kiss her and when we pull away from each other we're both smiling like idiots.

We head downstairs to the casual dining room for breakfast. I'm served my usual breakfast and Tris opts for a bowl of fruity pebbles. I smirk at her. "What?" She asks defensively. "You're so cute," I tell her, which causes her to blush.

"You know I've never had a girl sleepover before," I say. She looks at me in shock but it quickly dies down. "I've just never cared about one so much to even bother bringing them over here," I rest my hand on her thigh and she smiles at me. "Well I'm honored," she says teasingly. When we're finished with breakfast we head back upstairs so I can change into some real clothes. "Let's head back to your place so we can't get you some clothes," I suggest and she goes with it.

We head down to the garage where I get my Aston Martin One-77, which is the second most important thing in my world right after Tris. I never really take it out because I'm deathly afraid that someone will key it. I can't afford for that to happen. Since I'm just going to Tris' though it should be fine. We get into my car and Tris examines every detail in awe. "This car is so beautiful," She says and I laugh. "That's what made me buy it," I say and she smiles at me. "Seriously though, how much did this thing cost?" she asks.

"A lot," I say while smirking. She rolls her eyes in response and the guards let us out. I don't need her to give me directions anymore because I have a good idea of where she lives.

Once we get there I get out and open the passenger side door for her. We walk inside like always and her family greets me lovingly. Well everyone except Caleb who is probably still skeptical of my intentions.

"Merry Christmas Tobias," Her mother addresses me as considering that's what my father introduced me as. "Merry Christmas Mrs. Prior," I say while flashing her a smile. The house smells like cookies and there's an abundance of presents under the tree.

We both head upstairs and Tris changes into a maroon dress with black ballet flats. She looks extra cute and I get up to kiss her. I think about the Christmas present I got her, I really think she'll like it so I'm excited to give it to her.

We head downstairs and we eat cookies before opening presents. Christmas music fills the house and I catch Tris singing along. Then Baby its cold Outside comes on, which I guess you could call one of our songs. We occasionally sing along to it but never fully because we don't want to cause a scene or anything. I give her a peck and her mother looks at us adoringly while her father just kind of awkwardly smiles at us. We start opening presents. Caleb gets a ton of books, a jacket, a microscope, and some other nerdy stuff. Tris gets a jacket, a bracelet, a recording microphone, a bunch of CDs, and a few gift cards

Tris and I decide to exchange gifts in private. When all of the festivities involving her family is done we head upstairs. Tris locks the door behind us and I can't help but be a little curious as to why she did that. We sit on the bed across from one another. I give her the small present and she opens it. She lifts it up out of its box and it's a necklace with a heart pendant on it. "It's a locket, open it up," I say.

She does to find a picture of us and on the other side of the locket it says 'Be brave Tris,' In cursive font. She throws her arms around me and kisses me. "Thank you I love it," she says then she hands me my box. I open it and it's a cologne gift set, I open it up and smell the bottle and I'm surprised when I discover that I actually like the scent considering I'm picky about my colognes.

"There's another part to your gift though," she says coyly and I smile while raising an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" I ask and she nods.

**(Smut warning Rated M)  
**She ties a scarf around my eyes. I sit waiting patiently and a minute or so later she allows me to take it off. She's dressed in an incredibly racy underwear set. "Christina helped me pick it out," Tris mutters.

She hands me an envelope which I assume is a card but I'm wrong. I open it up only to find a condom. I set it on the bed and look at her in bewilderment. "You're serious?" I ask her.

"Well, yeah. I kind of have this fear of intimacy but you've been helping me get over it. Honestly Tobias, there's no one else in the world I'd rather loose myself to now," she says. I kiss her passionately. "I love you Tris," I tell her.

I've been hard since I saw her appear in the underwear set Christina got her. She straddles me and removes my shirt. I smile as she kisses me. "I love you Tobias," she says while pulling away. I kiss down her neck and as she moans I feel myself becoming even more aroused. I remove her bra and kiss her breasts paying each of them individual attention. I massage them grazing my thumbs over her nipple giving me a feeling of accomplishment as they grow hard.

I kiss down her chest and grab her ass as I do so. I make my way back up to her face and kiss her. "You're beautiful Tris," I tell her and she gives me one of her absolutely endearing blushes. Tris unbuttons my pants and she pulls them down over my ankles, tossing them on to the ground.

She grasps my length through my underwear and she moves her hands up and down along it. She pulls them down and I grab the condom. I get ready to roll it on but she does it for me. I pull her panties down and throw them to the ground. She lifts her hips up, pressing her palms into the bed. She slowly settles down on my dick. I hear her let out a small yelp of pain considering how big I amr. "It's okay Tris, It'll only last for a little while," I tell her, she bites her lip and nods. Once I feel her around me it's incredible. She's tighter than any other girl I've ever fucked.

I grab her hips with my hands and start lifting her up and down so she doesn't have to do any of the work. She seems to become more comfortable with it because now her facial expression has turned into one of pure bliss and she's letting out the occasional moan. She makes an effort to go faster but it's not really working. "Let's try something else," I suggest and she eagerly agrees.

I lay her down on the bed flat and I stand on the edge of it. I direct her legs so they're straddling my torso. I position my cock so it's at her entrance then I begin thrusting into her, slow at first but gradually getting faster. "Faster," she mutters so I do as she asks. I watch as she lets out little mewls of pleasure and I can tell she's close. I move my one hand and begin to massage her clit with my thumb and a few seconds into it she orgasms.

I feel her tighten around me and I come right after her. I take the condom off and walk over to the en suite bathroom so I can flush it down the toilet. When I return I collapse on the bed next to her. "Oh my god I could do that forever," She murmurs while curling into my chest.

"That was the best sex I've ever had," I say truthfully. "Seriously?" She asks and I nod in response.

We both get dressed again and Tris unlocks the door. Not even two minutes later, Caleb barges in telling us that Dinner is ready despite the fact it's only one o' clock. Guess we'll be able to make dinner at my place too. Before we go downstairs Tris gives me a hug, I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her passionately.

**(END OF SMUT)**

We arrive at the dinner table hand in hand and there's a variety of dishes on the table. We say a prayer before we eat where we state what we're thankful for. When my turn comes along I know exactly what to say, "Thank you god for my health and overall well-being. Thank you for giving me the amazing life I have. Thank you for my education, friends, family, the food that lays in front of me today, and most importantly, thank you for giving me Tris, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't know where I'd be without her. Amen." When the prayer is over I grab Tris' hand and give it a squeeze.

We eat mainly in silence but occasionally Mr. Prior will ask about how my father is doing and I'll just give him a fake smile and tell him how he's doing fantastic. Dinner ends and Tris and I decide to head back to the White house.

We get to the white house and they let us in. The annual Christmas party is in full swing so it's insanely crowded. I park my car and head inside with my arm around Tris' waist. I see a look of horror appear on her face when we enter the crowd of people. She runs upstairs and I follow her. She's waiting in my bedroom almost crying. "What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Elijah's here," She says through her sobs. "Who's Elijah?" I ask.

"His dad is the Mayor of Chicago, he's my ex-boyfriend. I knew him because our dad's used to work together although I never expected to see him here," She says. "Why are you getting so upset over this? Did he hurt you?" I ask and she just nods.

"Right after I told him I was moving he told me he never loved me and that he only went out with me because I was convenient for him," she says and I hug her. "Well you don't have to go downstairs if you don't want to," I tell her. She nods while snuggling into me.

We stay upstairs for the remainder of the day. I get the staff to bring us cookies, pie, and hot chocolate so it's not like we're missing out on much. We watch Home Alone on Netflix and fall asleep in each other's arms. I think this has been the most perfect Christmas ever. "Merry Christmas Tris, I love you," I say. "I love you too Tobias."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

By the time we wake up, everyone's gone. Tobias keeps his arms around my waist and I turn around so were facing each other. He kisses the top of my head and I smile up at him. "What do you want to do today?" He asks me and I think for a moment. "I don't know," I say. We head down to the kitchen and I see the last person I'd ever want to see, Elijah.

He smiles at me and Tobias wraps an arm around my waist protectively. "What are you still doing here?" Tobias asks calmly despite the fact that he's furious. "Oh your father wanted mine to stay for the week, apparently there's an issue regarding excessive gang violence in Chicago," he says with a shrug.

Tobias eyes him skeptically and leads me to a seat that's close across from Elijah. Why on earth would he do this? "So you look good Tris," He says and I roll my eyes at him. "What? I was just giving you a compliment…"

"I'm done with you Elijah," I say coldly. "But come on Tris, you can't tell me you don't even want to be my friend."

"Not after what you did, you broke me and you expect me to be nice to you?" I say harshly. "I didn't mean to do it that way Tris. Honestly you broke me too when you told me you were leaving Tris. I still miss you, I haven't dated anyone since," he says and I want to cry but I have to be strong.

"I don't care, what you did was unforgivable and I'm done," I say and Tobias comes to sit down. He sets out breakfast plates down. He sits down right next to me and places a hand on my thigh. I blush as he moves his hands up my thigh.

"But I love you Tris," he says and I just about loose it. "Don't you ever say that to me! Obviously you don't or you would have never hurt me in the first place. Take what I'm about to tell you and shove it into your head, I am done with you. You're not going to manipulate me like you used to. I don't care how much you 'love' me because I hate you. Get that through your head," I yell at him and I storm off outside. Tobias follows and leads me to his car. We get in and head off to my place.

When we get there we end up playing scrabble with Caleb for a while and Caleb beats us every time. Tobias and I quit then we head to the movie room. He goes through the book cases full of movies until he settles on one. It's _Ferris Bueller's Day Off,_ I smile at his selection. "How did you know this was my favorite movie?" I ask. "I didn't. I grabbed it because it's my favorite movie," he says matter-of-factly.

We cuddle and laugh through the whole thing. When it's over we watch_ The Breakfast Club, _another one of my favorite movies. After that's over we turn on the news. Apparently some idiot has jumped off the Woodrow Wilson Bridge. Of course the outcome was tragic, no doubt. The thing that surprised me was the name. Elijah Gorman was pronounced dead at four pm this afternoon.

I cry into Tobias' shoulder, despite not having any feelings for him. Guilt sure does hurt like a bitch because I know that it's what I said that sent him over the edge, more appropriately, the bridge.

Now he's dead and it's all my fault. I must've zoned out for a few minutes because when I gain alertness again Tobias is speaking to me, "Tris? Are you there?" He asks and I nod, a silent tear sliding down my cheek. I bury my head into his chest. "Tris it's not your fault," he says with a calm, soothing voice.  
"But it is, I told him that I hated him and now he's dead, why else would he do that Tobias?" I say in defense of my emotions.  
"Tris, It's not your fault though. You weren't there to push him of the bridge,-" he says but I interrupt him. "I might as well have been the one to push him off the bridge, it was my words, my attitude, my lack of understanding. If I would've taken him back his heart would still be beating," I admit through tears.

"If you would've taken him back you wouldn't have been doing yourself a favor. You did the right thing by not taking him back, being with someone that unstable would not have been emotionally healthy for you. Get it through your head, you didn't push him off of the bridge. He did that on his own free will. He chose to end his life, he didn't have to but he did. Honestly Tris that boy probably had a lot more going on in his life than you had ever known if he was that quick to reach the decision to kill himself," Tobias says and I cry more.

"That's it! I was his last hope, the one thing keeping him alive and I didn't even give him the time of day," I say and he tries to speak but I shake my head at him as if to tell him not to say another word. He complies and just holds me in his arms.

-Page Break-

It's been a month since the Elijah incident. Tobias and I are back in school, and I'm beginning to cope with being the girlfriend of the schools most infamous playboy. I've been getting death threats, icy glares, and one girl even pinned me against the lockers to tell me that Tobias was 'hers.' I just rolled my eyes and went on with my day.

By the time gym rolls around the only people I actually am comfortable associating with are Christina, Caleb, & Tobias. Zeke and Shauna greet me with a smile and I make an effort to return it. Will and Christina are in their own little world. Uriah skipped so he could go out with Marlene and I can't find Tobias. He exits the boys locker rooms looking pissed. I walk up to him and he hugs me tightly. "What are you mad about?" I ask him. "Fucking Drew Ivan beat my mile time," he explains. I want to laugh slightly but I know it's best that I respect his reasons for his anger so I don't. "Then beat him back, you can do it, I have faith in you," I say to him and he smiles back at me.

I kiss his neck and continue to suck on a patch of skin right above his collarbone. He pulls my head away and guides it to his lips. "There's more opportunities for slutty time later, but we have to stay focused now," I joke.

He smiles and we pay attention during gym, we end up playing badminton today and personally I think it is pretty fun. It's also entertaining watching Tobias and Zeke take the whole thing way too seriously.

When Personal Fitness rolls around, Tobias teaches me how to shoot free throws. He's a pretty good teacher though because I've made the majority of my past few throws into the basket.

When school is over we part our separate ways for practice. When practice is over Tobias goes home and I head back to my house with Caleb.

It's around midnight when my phone rings, waking me up. "Tris?" The voice on the other end of the line sounds scared. "Hello?" I say back.

"It's Tobias, can I please come over?" He asks and I nod profusely despite the fact he can't see me. He sounds so broken and beaten. "Sure come right over," I tell him.

In under an hour he's over at my house with two suitcases in tow. "I can't live with him Tris," He mutters and I hug him until I feel him wince at my touch. "What did he do to you?" I ask while bringing his stuff inside. We run up to my bedroom and he shuts the door behind us. He rids himself of his jacket then of his long sleeve t-shirt. I look at the wounds that cover his back. "Tobias, this is inhumane, you have to tell someone… other than me," I suggest.  
"I can't though Tris, someone will hurt me if I get him in trouble. He'll get kicked out of office," Tobias says and I run my hand down his back. Blood covers my thumb. "He deserves it," I tell him. I lead him to my bathroom and have him sit on the edge of my bathtub. I grab a towel and I wet it with warm water and soap.

I clean off his back and he twitches slightly at the touch occasionally. I dry it off with another towel then apply an antibacterial remedy all over his wounds.

He changes his top and he lays down on my bed. "I just don't know how it got to be this bad Tris, ever since my mom died my dad has been so abusive towards me. It's like I have no family left," He says. I walk over to him and sit down next to him. I kiss him slightly on the lips. "I'll be your family now," I tell him and he smiles. I fall asleep and when I wake up I see that Tobias is in the middle of changing. He doesn't know I'm awake though so I just watch in admiration.

I get up off of the bed once he pulls his pants on and I smile at him. "Morning," I tell him before pecking him lightly on the lips. I head to my bathroom to brush my hair and teeth.

It's Saturday so I change into Jeans and a sweatshirt along with a pair of white Chuck Taylors. I emerge from my closet and Tobias looks me up and down. "I have an idea for what to do today," he says with a smirk and my face lights up in excitement. "And what is that?" I ask curiously.

"We're going to go Ice Skating," he concludes and I smile. "Oh my goodness that's the best idea ever," I tell him and we kiss a bit. I grab an extra pair of socks, a scarf, and gloves. He smiles and we head downstairs. My parents are eating breakfast and Caleb is on the couch reading a book.

"Oh Tobias, I didn't know you slept over," my father says and I roll my eyes. "It's a long story dad, we'll tell you about it when we get back," I answer him.

"Where do you two think you're going then?" He asks and Tobias laughs slightly. "Mr. Prior I'm taking your daughter to go ice skating if you don't mind?" Tobias asks and I smile, he's such a schmooze around adults.

"I don't mind at all Tobias, thank you for being considerate and asking," my father says while looking directly at me. We get in Tobias' car and head off to the outdoor ice skating rink in pentagon city.

We get there and it's a hassle to find parking but we manage to park in the mall parking garage. We walk over to the rink and we pay for the skate rental. We tie our skates and walk out on the ice together. Surprisingly neither of us fall. We skate the first lap very slowly but we gradually pick up a nice pace. "I used to ice skate when I was a kid all the time, I even took lessons," I tell him and he laughs. "Nice can you do all those jumps and spin thingys?" He teases.

"No unfortunately I was not that proficient in the skill of skating," I say in a melodramatic tone of voice. "Oh my bad for asking, my apologies Ms. Prior," he says, attempting the tone I used but failing miserably.

It starts snow flurrying outside so we get off of the ice and change back into our regular shoes. We head into the mall and we go window shopping before getting coffees from Starbucks. We head back outside and the snow is sticking to the ground so we decide to head back home.

When we get home we decide to make cookies together. After eating most of the dough we decide to make another batch. Soon enough we have a shit-ton of cookies made and my parents are in the kitchen with us.

"So why did you sleepover Tobias?" My father asks, being very blunt and straightforward. He obviously thinks we're having sex. Even though that suspicion would be right, it wasn't what happened last night so I want to make sure he's aware of that.

I grab Tobias' hand and give it a squeeze. I stand on my tiptoes and whisper in his ear. "You know you don't have to tell them if you don't want to," I say and he shakes his head. "I should though, shouldn't I?" he asks me and I nod.

He strips down like he did for me. "Uh… Tobias. What are you doing?" My father asks and I glare at him. "I'm explaining okay," Tobias says and takes off his shirt completely. I hide my blush and Tobias turns his back to my parents so they can see the damage his father has caused.  
"Oh my… Who did this?" My mother asks him. Tobias looks at me and I rub his arm to give him support. "My father, he's been doing this since my mother left me when I was a child and I decided that last night was the final straw. I want nothing to do with him anymore and honestly I don't think he'll have a problem with that," Tobias admits and my father's face is one of disbelief.

"You mean to tell us that Marcus did that?" my father says obviously at a loss for words. "Yes sir," Tobias tells him and I lean on his shoulder.

"Well you have to report this Tobias," my mother says. "But this would but my father's job in jeopardy," Tobias says reasonably.

"Anyone who abuses their own child is obviously unfit to lead a country Tobias," My father says.

Later that day my father gets the police and CPS involved. They file a report against Marcus and the rumors begin to fly. The story hits CNN and NBC quicker than any other. Congress decided to impeach Marcus meaning that Uriah and Zeke's dad would take his place.

However Mr. Pedrad declined the position so now my dad is taking office. Go figure. Like I needed all of this drama in my life.

Later on that day I corner my father. "Dad can Tobias please live with us? Now that his father is imprisoned he really has no place else to go," I say and my father is quick to reply. "Normally Beatrice, I would be completely against having my daughter's boyfriend living with us. However, considering the circumstances, I agree that it would be a reasonable decision to take him in. It shall be understood though that you are not allowed to have sexual relations with the boy until you aren't living under my roof, easy enough to comprehend?" he asks and I nod.  
We move into the white house over the weekend and it's all going by so quickly I think I'm getting whiplash. Marcus' trial date is next weekend and the news anchors all anticipate that he'll be incarcerated for at least ten to fifteen years.

I've stuck through Tobias through this whole transition and he seems to be handling it rather well.

We all have dinner in the white house for the first time since my father has taken office and Tobias sits right next to us. It's overall rather pleasant and while Tobias has confided in me that he's paranoid that someone is out to get him, he also seems more at ease now that he knows he won't have to endure another one of his father's beatings.


End file.
